Discoveries
by troublesomefox21
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto: New kid, Family Problems (not that he has one), confronting the past and making a future. High school is a torture chamber, but he's Naruto. He never gives up, (even if he tries) so he'll continue. Just like every other time. He just wants to find someplace to belong, if there is one. YAOI! Rated: T-M
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I really suck, I really liked this one so I decided to put it up since I can't focus on my other stories. I don't know when I'll update this, probably relatively soon depending on reviews and such but I hope you enjoy : )

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS LAUNGUAGE, ADULT THEMES AND YAOI! NO FLAMES FOR BOY X BOY, THIS IS YOUR WARNING. YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! IF THAT OFFENDS YOU LEAVE NOW! POSSIBLE OOC-NESS!**

Rated: T-M

I don't own Naruto ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He tugged slightly at his bangs that came to his jaw, frowning. He doesn't remember a lot of his parents but he knew that he was a near clone of his father. He didn't get any traits from his mother, however. He faintly remembered red hair and deep purple eyes. Absolutely nothing from his mother with his sapphire blue eyes and golden hair with a caramel tan. That was about all he remembered from his parents, which made sense since they both died when he was four - nearly ten years ago.

Dropping his hand to his side he exhaled softly, narrowing his eyes in desperate remembrance. He remembered flying out of the car, glass and grass. He remembered hitting trees as he fell down. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fill in the gaps between the sirens and darkness so he had to guess he fell unconscious. That was all he remembered, no more vibrant laughs, red water falls or… strangely enough ramen. Everything else just seemed to blur together as years passed.

Naruto fell onto the mirror, relishing the cold on his forehead. He felt hot, his eyes were stinging. He didn't know why he cried every time he thought of his parents. He barely remembered them but he liked to think that he was quite close to them and that was why he felt so… empty, for lack of a better term.

After a few years in the system, adoption than they tried for foster, he grew tired. He was just so tired, until Jiraiya came. Jiraiya was nice, apparently he was his dads English professor in college, not that it mattered. Jiraiya ended up adopting him when he was nine, only five years ago. It did get better, until time passed once again. God, he hated time. Jiraiya started to leave more and more often. Not that he really minded, after being in foster care he hated being coddled by people who he found really didn't and never would give a crap. So having space was nice- he admitted that. Just, being left alone for weeks of a time, ever since he was twelve. It got weird and he just grew up.

Naruto shuffled out of the bathroom, deciding that he was done with the depressing thoughts. Only to freeze and chortle when he saw the bareness of his room. Just when he thinks that he may have a handle on just about anything and everything Jiraiya pulls a fast one. The old hermit just decides that he's tired of the babes where they were at so they move to the 'big city,' meaning Konoha.

Jiraiya said that he should even be happy about it since this was where his parents were from. Sometimes he really wanted to punch the pervert. He had no say in anything though. He was still a minor, whatever the hell that meant. He had plans though, big ones. He wanted to be artist. He hasn't figured out what he exactly wanted to 'art' about, he just loved to create. When he went to his therapist they said that it was because he felt stuck and that his imagination could take him anywhere. He never cared, he just wanted to... he didn't even know.

But, for now he was stuck here in a new town, a big one at that. Going to a new school with new people, mostly alone since Jiraiya was never here. Not only that but he was a freshman, tiny little ninth grader at the bottom of the food chain. In the middle of the year, not exactly middle but the beginning of the second term so whatever. He missed Suna already, and Gaara and his siblings. He was actually somebody there, he actually meant something to somebody. Now it was all gone.

He pulled his hair to snap out of it. Going over to the dresser he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt with an orange fox. He grabbed the emerald necklace, he had no idea where he got it but he liked it, and pulled it on. He grabbed his wallet and hesitated at the key bowl. He was fourteen almost fifteen- so he knew how to drive. Especially with Sunas sandy emptiness. The small voice in the back of his head won, saying that he didn't need trouble this early in living here. He would wait, even if he already knew how to drive, regardless of what the few blackspots on his record may say. So what if he was 'underage' and was going 'too fast.'

Pulling on his checkered vans he pulled them on along with the black hoodie with orange swirl. Grabbing his backpack he left after double checking for his phone. After walking down the stairs of the apartment complex, elevators were too mainstream in his opinion, he shivered slightly at the cold and pulled the hood up. Plugging his head phones in he put them in his ears, raising a brow at the time, only 6:30. He still had an hour before school started. Walking down the empty road he sighed again, he liked mornings, and late nights. More like dawn and sunset. He liked the colors. Especially the orange, red and yellow.

Before he knew it he was at the school building with another 45 minutes of free time. Walking around the building he had to say that it was a good size, and it looked pretty cool. He stopped walking when he hit the schools sports stadium. It had the track around the football field, the soccer goals were pushed against the bleachers. It wallowed in a faint fog, reminding him of how early this was. He popped his mouth and jogged up the bleachers before shrugging off his pack. He laid down on the cool metal and smiled before he fell back asleep.

A short fifteen minutes later he was woken up by a very, loud yell. "Oh, my! What youthfulness this young sapling shows! I will not be outshined by such youthfulness! I shall run another mile before the bell rings or I shall do 200 push ups!"

Needless to say, Naruto met the floor face first. Naruto groaned before sitting up and sneezed making him swear. It was a lot colder than it was before he fell asleep. He grabbed the bench and pulled himself up, checking the time. He bit his lip, he should probably go to the office so he could get everything if he didn't want to be late. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and they widened when he saw somebody in a green leotard running the track as he sang out loud, off key to We Are The Champions. He tried to sneak away, trying so hard not to get the broccolis attention moved to him.

He was almost to the door when he heard another shout of 'youth!' He slowly turned and froze when he saw eyebrows, that would have overshadowed the persons actual eyes but those were quite large as well. He faintly asked himself why and how somebody would want those so large but snapped out of it when a hand was thrust into his face. He rose his own, normal sized, eyebrow and shook the others hand.

"Yosh, my name is Rock Lee! Who are you young youthful companion?" The other asked quite loudly making Naruto wince slightly. Lee still hadn't let go of his hand even when he tried to pull away. "Uzumaki-…"

Naruto really didn't want to give his name out to this weirdo so he left it at that. The other either hadn't noticed or didn't care as he continued to shout, "Uzumaki-kun, what a youthful name! How have I never noticed such youthfulness in these halls before?" He asked, finally freeing his hand. Naruto discretely wiped his hands on his jeans.

Naruto decided to keep it simple and said, "New." He finally opened the door and left, leaving a shouting Lee behind. He frowned to himself when he noticed the random students eyeing him curiously and pulled his bag higher onto his shoulder before heading to the office.

Checking his phone again he sighed, fifteen minutes. Opening the door he was hit by light greens, yellow and a faint smell of sake making him wonder. Walking to the receptionist he cleared his throat. He sighed when she looked up and gaped with a faint blush. He just cleared his throat again, "Hey, I'm new. Can I get my papers please?"

The other snapped out of it and nodded, clicking away on her computer and nodding to herself. "Ok, Naruto-kun, here you go. Before you go to class you need to speak with the principle momentarily." Naruto just nodded and followed her down a hall. Knocking three times the receptionist ushered him in when they heard a 'come in,' before shutting the door. Naruto cleared his throat, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the principle. The principles eyes widened as well, "Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto laughed, suddenly finding this situation very funny. He walked over to her and let her hug him before he sat down, knowing that they were going to talk for at least a few minutes. "Well, the old pervert decided that he needed to move so here we are. What about you? I didn't know you were a principle."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the 'he needed to move,' but didn't say anything. Shrugging her shoulders and pulled out a bottle of sake, making Naruto laugh. "Well, here I am, I've been one longer than you've been born. Just never came up I guess."

Naruto nodded, "So, any tips you can give little ol' me, regarding your school Principle Senju?" He said cheekily. Tsunade leaned over and flicked him on the forehead making him fall off and swear. "First off brat, you call me Tsunade. I'm not that old, secondly this is just a normal hellish high school so don't get your hopes up."

Naruto scoffed, fixing the chair. "First off, calling you Principle doesn't make you old; even if you are, it's your job. And why, would I get my hopes up when I don't want to be here in the first place?"

Tsunade lowered the bottle and frowned, shuffling. "Y-you want to talk about it? We-"

Naruto stood up, cutting her off. "And here we go, let's not pretend alright. We haven't seen each other in what two, almost three years. Let's not pretend we're buddy buddy. I'll see you around, we both know I can't keep a clear head while surrounded by people in general. I should find my locker."

With that Tsunade stood up, trying to catch Naruto by his hood only for him to shut the door making her wince. She would kill Jiraiya the next time she saw him.

Naruto ignored the receptionists' frantic calls and left the stuffy office. His face was tight with just emotion in general. He ripped the stapled packet out of his back pocket and looked for his locker number. When he saw 209 he bolted up the stairs, he only had a couple minutes before the bell would ring and he still had no idea where his classes were. Walking past the now hall filled students he eventually made his way to his locker. He glared when he was pushed, making him have to restart his lock again and again. After half a dozen tries it opened with a creak.

His eyes widened is disbelief when he saw a mirror, two magnets and a magnetic picture frame on the locker door. One magnet said, You are loved (completed with a squiggly heart) while the other said, I am going to college. His face scrunched up in slight disgust and quickly pulled the two magnets and the picture frame down, setting them inside but out of view. He decided that the mirror wasn't so bad. His nose twitched in annoyance when the bell rang but he was glad that the hall was slowly emptying. He shrugged his jacket off as well as his back pack but carried his two notebooks and pencil pouch in one hand. He took pictures of his packet from the office with his phone and threw it in before he slammed it shut. He frowned when his homeroom class was back downstairs.

Putting his phone on silent and putting it in his back pocket he carried his school stuff downstairs in one hand all the while chanting, 'room 18.' He shook his head, the bell rang a few seconds ago. Checking his appearance really quick he put the necklace under his shirt. Running a hand through his hair he steeled his nerves and knocked. A couple seconds later the door was opened by a younger male, brown hair with a goatee and smelled faintly of smoke. Naruto calmed a bit, the smell reminding him of Kankuro. The blond nodded, "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm new."

The room instantly quieted down, Naruto audibly gulped. Asuma rose an eyebrow before ushering him in. The young teacher shut the door behind him, Naruto swallowed dryly before looking up. The class was silent before it was filled with loud whispers of 'who's he?' or 'He's cute!' and the like. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to his teacher expectantly who was just watching the scene unfold with amusement evident in his eyes. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Naruto glared making the other snicker to cover up his slight fear and waved his arm for him to get on with it. Naruto sighed and turned to face the class again. "I'm Naruto, 14 and from… everywhere. Am I done?"

The class went silent in slight surprise. Asuma narrowed his eyes but nodded. Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Where do I sit?" He asked expectantly. Asuma widened his eyes in slight embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, how about… Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand."

Naruto scratched his ear and looked around the class, then slumped into his seat. He ignored the eyes and looked at the teacher expectantly. After a couple minutes Asuma started on announcements, having being interrupted by the blonde before he could start. The class barely paid attention, opting to watch the new kid instead.

Naruto continued to stare at his desk, teeth gritted in frustration. He opened his journal and doodled, not wanting to write when he literally had two kids reading over his shoulder. He glared at the board, already hating this place for all its worth. He blinked his eyes to actually read the board.

'Halloween Dance, Committee meeting Tomorrow'

He glared harder, a dance, really? They still had those? He closed his journal harder than normal and leaned back, making it look like he was stretching. He made eye contact with the two that were reading over his shoulder and glared at them.

"Ever heard of privacy? In the dictionary it's between 'fuck off' and 'mind your own business.' Look it up some time." He smirked at their gaping faces and turned back, getting his phone from his back pocket. He paused before he typed in his code, looking at the cover photo of him and Gaara along with his siblings before typing angrily. Pulling up the internet he went to the schools website, going to the events.

'Halloween Dance. DJ, Food, Games, and more; located in gym. Seniors conducting haunted house in auditorium.'

He looked up, putting his phone on his lap. It sounded kinda fun. He loved horror crap in general. The haunted house sounded fun, if it wasn't going to be weak. Tsunade wouldn't give a crap if they used fake blood or anything so it depended on how the seniors would be. He felt a twitch of excitement, he actually loved Halloween. He loved skipping school, watching horrors and thrillers with Gaara before going trick-or-treating with his siblings. He's been planning his costume since May with the Saboku siblings. It's going to be sick!

His stomach plummeted, he wouldn't get to do the tradition this year. Or the costume, after months of planning. He wouldn't get to see Gaara or participate in the Suna Zombie 5K either. Everything was wrong.

He thumped his head on the desk and droned out, gritting his teeth again when he felt eyes on him. He ignored the tears building up in his eyes. Wondering what the hell he was doing here? What was wrong with Suna? He was tired of being moved around like he didn't matter, like he was nothing. He missed his friends, he didn't want to be here. Why didn't anybody give a crap! Was he really that worthless, did he really not matter that much? Screw Jiraiya, straight to hell. Tsunade too, now that he thought about it in his sadness. Who did she think she was!? Acting like they could be all friendly? She never gave a crap!

He looked up, realizing that it was getting too hot and stuffy in his arms. He wiped his eyes and quietly sniffled into his elbow. He looked straight ahead but turned in slight apprehension when he heard quiet snickering. He glared at the kid who was now making crying motions at him and snickered. He looked around him and saw that a few others were as well. He glared with all the hate he could muster before sighing and closing his eyes tiredly. He knew this would happen.

When the bell rang and grabbed his stuff and left the room. Barely remembering to grab the flyer that Asuma was handing out. He looked down at the paper and balled it up throwing it behind him. He walked to his locker and pulled out the papers, not wanting to deal with the picture he looks at every time he pulls out his phone. He went to the second page and curse when somebody shoved his shoulder into the locker. He looked up and glared, burning hotter when he realized who it was.

The kid had wild brown hair with strange triangle markings on his cheeks. He had a plain black shirt on but had a tooth necklace on, giving him the ultimate shaggy appearance. The same damn kid who made fun of him in Homeroom. He balled his fists, not realizing that he was ruining the papers than they already are. He sneered, taking one last look to see what class he had before throwing it back in and shutting the metal door. The loud sound gathered a few heads but not all. "What the hell is your problem?"

The kid looked slightly shocked but laughed, "I don't have one, well maybe you. I haven't decided yet, I'll let you know once I have though."

With that the kid, and a few others, walked away from the silent hall since their discussion drew attention. Naruto turned back to his locker and slapped it, ignoring the stinging sensation as he walked down the hall to his next class. Which was PE, great, he could take his anger out on some poor souls hopefully.

Opening the doors to the fairly large gym he ignored the watchful eyes, heading to the office in the back. Knocking on it and entering when he got permission. He immediately paused and wondered what the hell was wrong with this school. It looked like broccoli had a dad that worked here. He sighed, ultimately tired. "Hey I'm Naruto. I'm new so…"

Mr. Broccoli jumped up and grinned, showing off random sparkles making Naruto roll his eyes tiredly. "Yosh! Hello, Naruto-kun! I hope you are enjoying school wonderfully. Here is my assistant, Deidara-chan, she will assist you with your locker and uniform!"

Naruto turned to look at an older teen, looking like a senior, with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, one hidden by a bang. Naruto's eyes lit with amusement when he saw the other vibrate with annoyance. He coughed to cover up his laughter, sticking a hand out. "Hey, I'm Naruto."

The other, Deidara, shook it. "Hey, I'm Deidara and a guy…" He led off looking at the teacher who was ran out of the classroom. The elder blonde sighed than looked down and grinned, leading him away to the locker rooms. "So, where'd you come from?"

Naruto sighed, grabbing a uniform from the other. "Suna, but I've been around." The other nodded with narrowed eyes. He lead the other to his own locker and opened it from him. "So, what do you think of everything so far?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow out of annoyance/ surprise and in question before he shrugged. Not caring if the other would watch him change, he was proud of his body. You don't spend all summer working out for nothing. "Honestly? I think this place is shit."

The others eyes widened before he started to laugh, making Naruto grin. "So why'd you come here than?"

Naruto's grin dropped, tugging the shirt over before tucking his necklace in. He sighed, "Guardian. If I had any say, I wouldn't move, ever. I loved Suna. Now I'm surrounded by tree happy people."

Deidara laughed, not knowing how else to respond. The locker room went quiet as Naruto folded his other clothes, putting things into the locker. Deidara swallowed, being reminded of when he moved from Iwa years previous. He had to admit that it was hard. But by the sounds of it the Naruto kid had it worse. Guardian, what did that mean?

Naruto cleared his throat, noticing the other in though. Deidara nodded, walking to the gym in silence. He walked around the other kids, male and female, who were warming up. "Gai-Sensei, what do you want me to do now?"

Naruto followed the other in the shared silence, mentally laughing at the kids who were struggling with warming up. He studied them, his expression going empty when he noticed Dog-Boy was here. He sighed again before turning to face the teacher. "Naruto-Kun, we are finished warming up! Are you practiced in the art of Football?" He asked loudly.

Naruto paused, wondering if that was a real question before he nodded. He stumbled when grabbed and hoisted in front of Broccoli senior, "Class! We are now starting the game! Get into your usual teams, grab your jerseys and enter the outside world of youth!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he was turned to face the teacher. "Naruto-kun, we are in such luck that you have chosen this youthful school. Sasuke-kuns team in in desperate need for another player and you will be fine! Grab a red jersey and go!"

Naruto was about to get away from the teacher but was instead dragged along by the instructor. He was in puzzlement about what was happening when the teacher was putting the jersey on for him. He mentally raged who the heck this teacher thought he was, touching him like that. One-minute later he was outside standing before a strict line, still being manhandled by the green specimen.

"Class, we have a new student! This is Naruto-kun, let's invite him into our group out youth!"

They all eyed him curiously, a few were in his previous class and smiled or nodded. Naruto was in too much of a daze to notice Dog-Boys smirk. Naruto was thrust before a teen, a bit taller than him. "Sasuke-kun, this is Naruto-kun. He will take the last youthful spot on your team!"

Naruto relaxed when the other let him go. He looked up, eyeing the other. He had to admit the other was attractive, with his pale skin tone with dark eyes and raven hair. He waited for the other to finish sizing him up, obviously deciding what position to put him in. He rose an eyebrow when the others eyes met his own.

Sasuke smirked, liking the new kids attitude. Thrusting a hand forward, "Hey, I'm Sasuke. Your skinny but small. Can you run?" Naruto only nodded with a small smirk. Sasuke was slightly surprised at the others quietness, thinking him to be the loud type. "Can you play receiver?"

Sasuke had to admit, the grin on the others slightly unnerved him.

"Aaand- Play!" The game started off harsh and quick. Most of the students were competitive to nearly unhealthy levels. A few though just stood on the side lines. Sasuke played quarterback, obvious since Naruto was handed over to him by the teacher. He met a few other people, Sakura who was kinda cute but not his type, Shikamaru who was the definition of lazy and a kid named Shino who adamantly refused to join in. Naruto was slow in starting since people on his team hasn't seen him play before, hesitant to risk the game.

Halfway through Naruto was getting very annoyed. He hasn't been this annoyed for a long time, he had to guess that it's been building for a while though. He hadn't touched the ball once though, this whole game! He was good at football, sports in general since he naturally had some anger issues. But, they. Would. Not. Let. Him. Play!

Naruto glared at Sasuke who sent him a surprised eyebrow at him. Naruto huffed, he understood that they were hesitant but he liked a concept called teamwork. At least with Gaara. He hasn't played and he didn't appreciate Dog-Boy, who he learned name was Kiba, laughing at him the whole damn time. He steadied his breath, trying to ever hear the others play since they had the ball. The only word he heard was, 'throw,' and he smirked. They would regret that by miles.

Naruto shifted from left to right, surprising his own team, he dodged the offense players on the other team. Tagging one player out, rolling back up he caught the ball, shifting again and ran. They field froze for the slightest second before everyone took their respective places.

Touchdown.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction. He loved seeing vengeful looks sent at him. Yeah, it was their own damn fault for underestimating him. He smirked at Kibas furious expression, though nodded at Sasukes look. He wiped his face from sweat to hide his smile. Hopefully, this would never change. Even without Gaara he wasn't half bad.

It was the final five minutes of the game, Gai had announced that this would be the last play since the game was pretty harsh. He claimed that they could take a shower since they would need it, none of them questioned it. The score was 16-12, Sasuke in favor. Naruto relished Kibas expression, it took all he could to not laugh out loud. Naruto scored about half the points, finally getting some say in what was happening. He chose not to admit that he hadn't tried to talk before. He was happy that Sasuke, the quarterback, was asking for his input. It was going pretty well.

Ten minutes later they, who chose to and used logic, were showering. There were ceramic half-walls so you had some privacy which was nice. On the way back Sasuke started to talk to him, surprised by his mad skills. (Lol) They got to talking, both decided that they could tolerate the others presence. Sasuke hinted at something about football next year, Naruto would just laugh and say that he played for fun and he wasn't that good.

Naruto was quite the humble person if he may say so.

Sasuke just snorted with a knowing look. He played well, but he didn't play for the school. Appearantly his older brother was already captain, being a senior. The conversation was nearing its end when he mentioned that he didn't want to be in his brothers shadow anymore than he already was. So he would not be joining the football team. From there it went down hill. More like stumbled but whatever.

"-he really did that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, opening his mouth but was cut off by a loud, "Oi! New kid!"

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted in question at Naruto's annoyed expression. Naruto scowled, his mood was fine. Than the mutt had to go and ruin it all. He sighed dramatically, gaining a snort from Sasuke before turning. "What can I do for you dog-breath?"

Kiba turned slightly red at the snickers that went around the locker room. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Well, right now I'm changing so I can get to my next class. You know how school does work, right?"

People started to peek around the metal containers now, barely containing their snickers at the put down. Kiba bristled, Naruto smirked. Kibas voice started to raise, "Of course I know how it works! I didn't come here, acting like I'm PMS'ing with your mood swings! Here you are crying in one class, than acting like king of the world in another! So I do know how this school works, I also know my place! Something you should know as well!"

People 'oohed,' followed by echos of, 'oh, burn!" Nobody, save Sasuke but he still didn't know the blonde well enough, noticed Naruto's shift.

Naruto's expression blanked, putting his tied shoe down from the bench. His nostrils flared in burning anger and not to admit it but sadness and hurt. He refused to acknowledge that Kiba was slightly right, it didn't matter since nobody actually knew him here. Nobody know's what he went through. How dare he say that crap about him.

Kiba continued, pleased that he didn't receive a retort. "Of course, I don't know if I'd stoop that low to teach something so simple to crap like you! Why don't you go back to where you came from. Actually, I wouldn't wish that upon anybody. I feel bad for any who you've associated with. I bet everybody back where you came from are celebrating that you're gone."

A few people quieted but others laughed. Sasuke looked like he wanted to call him out but swallowed, he had his own image to uphold even if he liked the new kid. Sasuke was known as Ice Prince, Ice King was bestowed to his brother, and even he wasn't that cold.

"Shut up." Naruto said evenly but hinted at a warning. Kiba smirked and continued, "Oh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry that you don't have friends to clean up after you since you're a big baby!"

Naruto bristled, fingers twitching. "Shut up Kiba." He said, obvious warning. The most people looked at Kiba oddly but still some laughed. Kiba had one more thing to say. "Wait, have you ever had friends? Is that why you moved here? Hoping you would find your place in this world? Somebody to talk to, tell all your secrets to?"

Naruto started to lose his cool, but not in the way he wanted it to. Besides a select few people, people did tend to avoid him. But they were scared of him, but the friends he did have were loyal. They were his family. But that was few, admittedly. The ones who disliked him outweighed the like by quite a bit. Naruto's lip quivered in thought of the times before he had met Gaara. The times that the trash was better than he was. The words that were said to him, the names he was called. It was all over again.

"N-no, I still have friends." He uttered to himself. They all heard the choke in his words. Kiba, however smirked, knowing he got the kid. "Well I pity them. I hope their doing something better with their time than spending it with the likes of you. Unless, of course, they were trash… like you?"

Naruto saw red. He could handle people calling him names. Talking about the people who liked him was when it got hard. Talking bad, about those who were his family, however is a whole 'nother story. He only hoped you could afford that story.

With that, the first punch was thrown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. I hope you like it. This will contain quite a bit of drama and depending on my motivation this story should be pretty detailed and go until Naruto (and future Co.) graduate. For the pairing, you can request side ones but the main one will be Itachi x Naruto.

Gaara will have a part, I don't know how big of one yet but he will play a part. I don't know if I want Jinchuuraki to play a role we'll see. Sasuke will be friendly, Kiba maybe… Anyway caution: this story will have a lot of drama.

Please Review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto…

Ok, I need to stop thinking of other stories. For people who read my other stories and am wondering why I'm not updating and such… I guess I could say I'm not inspired or something. I am working on them bit by bit whenever I can. I'm sorry, I am trying though. Since, with most of my stories, they go pretty well in the beginning but after a few chapters they'll slow down a bit. Just be prepared for that.

Wow, ok your reviews were amazing. I've had this chapter written for a while but I haven't gotten around to updating. You guys are amazing, thanks for the reviews. Here's your chapters.

XXX

Last Time:

" _N-no, I still have friends." Naruto muttered to himself. They all heard him choke on his words. Kibe, however smirked, knowing he got the kid. "Well, I pity them. I hope their doing something better with their time than spending it with the likes of you. Unless, of course, they were trash… like you?"_

 _Naruto saw red. He could handle people calling him names. When people talked about the people who liked him, for him, is when it got hard. Talking bad about those who were his family, however is a whole nother story. He only hoped you could afford the book._

 _With that said the first punch was thrown._

XXX

|Tsunades Office|

Sasuke sat bewildered on the chair just outside the principal's office. It was near the end of third period, PE was 2nd, Kiba and Naruto had been arguing in the office for the past hour. It was hard to process how quickly the fight between the two progressed. Sasuke was cold, most Uchihas were, but he had to say that Kiba said some pretty harsh stuff. That was expected since Kiba has been known as a hot head since grade school. This was a new low for the dog though. What got Sasuke though, was the new kids reaction.

He would never say it (yet) but he liked the new kid. Naruto was… different. He was quiet; when he wanted to be anyway. He had spunk, pride and didn't like to be underestimated. In a weird way the two of them were similar. Naruto didn't talk a whole lot but what he figured was that he was an orphan, lived in Suna for years before he moved back here where he originally was from and his guardian wasn't really around. When he asked, he himself had no idea why he did, Naruto would close up.

Sasuke jumped when he heard yelling from the office. He bit his lip, not meaning to overhear but the three of them were pretty loud.

"-ase don't call my mom!" Kiba shouted, after a loud thump. Sasuke figured he jumped up and knocked the chair over. There was a long sigh, "Kiba, this is the third time in two months. We have rules, three strikes your out. You will get a two day suspension weather you like it or not."

The silence was slightly aggravating. If he was honest with himself he wished he was in there to watch, he couldn't though since he already explained the third persons view of the incident. After a minute Kiba slumped with a defeated 'fine.'

After a couple more minutes Sasuke wondered why there wasn't any more talking since they weren't coming out yet. In his pondering he almost missed them start to talk again.

"Kiba you can go, make sure you see the nurse on the way out."

The door opened a few seconds later, Kiba following. Sasuke had to purse his lips not to grimace, Naruto got him pretty damn good. Kibas lip was split in two different places, both pretty deep. He already had a blue bruise from the left jaw up to his cheek bone, covering his tattoos. Add that to the nursed thumb and the limp, yeah Naruto got him pretty good.

They stared at each other for a minute, neither knowing what to do or say. They weren't best friends but they could tolerate each other. Kiba unexpectedly slumped down by him, after a minute he supplied," I messed up, huh." (Read; not a question)

Sasuke couldn't help but quirk his lips up, Guilt looked odd on the Inuzuka. It was rare but not unheard of on the dog. "Yeah." He replied unnecessarily. They both jumped when they heard shouting. Unlike before, how it was frantic by Kiba, this was angry and harsh.

"See if I care Tsunade! Go ahead and call him! We both know he doesn't give a crap, never did before why start now!?" They looked at each other questioningly. "Naruto, you know that's not the case. I know he's a bit much but-"

She was cut off by mocking laughter. "A bit much, Tsunade? Really, that's generous and you know it. What I don't get though, is why you even care."

Silence, "Naruto, you know I care. We lived in different cities, I have a job, a life. What do you expect me to do? You're not a kid, Jiraiya-"

Tsunade immediately knew she crossed the line. She couldn't criticize him when she hasn't seen him for years. The look on the blondes face, after he processed what she had said, told her that she messed up, bad. "Naruto, I-"

Kiba and Sasuke heard shuffling, both gulped surprised that this wasn't just about the fist fight. This was… more than what was being said if the amount of emotion was anything to go by. This was something deep and personal. The door opened, normally considering the situation and Naruto stepped out. Kiba got a few shots in but not as well as the blonde. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, ignoring the two boys watching blatantly. "Your right I'm not a kid, and I haven't been since the car crash. I get that you were my moms friend, but I forgot that it's my mom, not me. I won't be a bother anymore Principle Senju."

Naruto ignored her shocked face, along with the other two as he grabbed his backpack that was in the hall and walked out of the school. Nobody said anything, only listened as the clock ticked by. Kiba and Sasuke shared a glance before turning to their principal who was now rubbing her temple, ignoring the few tears down her cheeks. They nodded and jogged to catch up to the blonde.

|With Naruto|

What did she- did she mean it? Naruto, despite not seeing the other for years was hurt. She was the closest thing he had to a mom. He should have known better though, Jiraiya was given a choice by law and he still ignored him. Why would Tsunade give a fuck if she wasn't even obligated to, not that it would help the situation at all apparently via Jiraiya. With years of practice, Naruto wiped his face and voice of any emotion.

Shrugging his jacket back on he started to walk out. He gulped when he saw the two staring at him, Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto didn't even know what to think. Kiba was an asshole clearly, Sasuke was more like a stuck up bastard but he was still nice. What did he do wrong to get any of this?

"Naruto!"

Naruto closed his eyes, willing away tears. "Your right I'm not a kid, and I haven't been one since the car crash. I get that you were my moms friend, but I forget that it was my mom, not me. I won't be a bother anymore Principal Senju."

Grabbing his backpack he walked out the doors of the school, needing to be anywhere but here. The rain had stopped during first period, clearing it up for the football game, so it was fresh and wet. Naruto appreciated it. Naruto glanced at the parking lot, trying to decide if he wanted to ruin his day any further but hot-wiring one, but stopped when he decided that he was too tired. More emotionally than anything else. Deciding not to think about it he put the headphones in and just walk home.

He was almost to the street to cross when somebody grabbed his shoulder. Turning around, he sighed. "What do you want now asshole?" Kiba flinched. Naruto saw Sasuke a few feet behind and rubbed his forehead. Once again asking himself what the hell he did to get any of this.

"I-uh, Listen, man I just wanted to say I was sorry. I… I shouldn't have said any of that, I went too far. So, sorry." He finished off lamely but with an odd hopeful look. He honestly didn't know why he was being harsh on the new kid. Just seeing him act, but knowing it was fake… He didn't even know. He hated himself for it though, he just hoped the new kid would forgive him.

Naruto didn't respond, just looked at him as if he was studying the brunette. Naruto closed his eyes, god he was so tired. He missed Gaara and Suna and not being in this mess. He was fine how everything was. Deep down he hoped this would at least work out since there wasn't any persuading Jiraiya to stay. But no, the first day he gets called out on by somebody who doesn't even know him, gets in a fistfight and… this was just a mess.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud thunder strike. The way the clouds were, it was going to start to rain again, hard too most likely. Naruto flinched, he hated thunderstorms. He was fine with rain, even regular rainstorms but he couldn't do thunder and lightening. He had bad experiences with those when he was in the system. Looking at the two who followed him he sighed mournfully. He really just wanted to take a shower and sleep until hell freezes over. But, he was pretty far from the school, Jiraiya (being cheap) bought one of the cheapest apartments he could find. Which unfortunately were in some more shady parts of the city. He doubted he should let them figure out how to get home in the rain.

The two ignored the rain as it started to rain harder, waiting for Narutos response. Sasuke had no idea why he wanted to see if the blonde was ok, Kiba had felt bad and here they were. They were, however, startled when Naruto wordlessly signaled them to follow him. Both were grateful since they hadn't been this far into the 'ghetto' before. Being higher middle class enabled that. Kiba with his family run vet clinic and Sasuke with his families tech company that's been around since the start of the city.

The silence was slightly awkward, Naruto not even wanting to deal with them and the other two reluctantly curious. They were surprised to find a better apartment building in the midst of it, but not necisarrily up to date. They walked to the elevator, Naruto pushed the third floor and they went up.

Naruto stopped at the front door, waiting for them to magically disappear so he wouldn't have to deal with them. When nothing happened he glared at them sideways, Kiba flinched slightly, Sasuke just rose an eyebrow. Naruto sighed and unlocked the door. Sidestepping the boxes that he refused to unpack he walked to the main bathroom, not caring if they followed. Coming back with a first aid kit he threw it at Kiba who caught it in surprise.

Naruto cleared his throat, "I'm sure you have your own phones, if not there's a landline in the kitchen. You have stuff to clean up with, I'm gonna be right back. Do whatever."

Naruto walked away without waiting for an answer. Going to his room he pulled out a pair of bright orange sweats with a black wife-beater, throwing on a different hoodie since the other was wet. Coming back he couldn't even bring himself to be disappointed that they hadn't moved from their spots.

"Who's gonna pick you up?" He asked, the bottom of his sweats dragging under his feet as he went into the kitchen to make some ramen. He heard the two following him and rolled his eyes. After putting the water to boil he turned around expectantly.

"I-uh. My mom's working until six, my sisters in college so.." Kiba trailed off and Sasuke picked up. "My parents are at a conference won't be back for a week-or-so, Itachis' at the school."

They both looked away at the blondes tired sigh, feeling slightly guilty following him. They watched as Naruto opened a cupboard, jaws dropped when they saw that it only stocked ramen. Kiba started making spluttering noises, making Naruto choke a laugh. Grabbing a few random cups he opened them, closing the cabinet. Leaning against the counter he closed his eyes and sighed. The other two teens stayed quiet, not wanting to make Naruto madder, or whatever it was he was feeling.

Naruto popped his mouth in slight anticipation when the kettle went off. Pouring it in three cups he refilled it and put it back on for the rest. Grabbing three forks, setting two on the counter he grabbed his own stuff and heading for the couch. Silently enjoying his ramen, he inhaled it around his humming.

Sasuke and Kiba stood for a minute before Sasuke snapped out of his stupor, grabbing one of the… Ramen cups and following the blonde. Kiba hesitated slightly and followed the other two. It took another minute for either of them to eat.

Naruto tapped the foam cup, dazing out the window before attending to the whistle from the kitchen. He decided to stay in there and eat the other instead of going back, not that it took too long to finish it. Grabbing the other two he went back into the living room, setting handing them wordlessly to the other two before sitting back down, pulling his hood up and closing his eyes.

Sasuke was surprised by the taste, he found that he liked it more than he thought he would. He would even go as far and say that he was sad that he finished it, but was renewed his happiness when Naruto came back with another cup. He continued to eat without a peep. Kiba was silent throughout the whole ordeal.

About two minutes later Naruto snapped out of his daze by his phone going off. It was about an hour since he left the school, around lunch time so it would only be one person. He smiled, pulling it to his ear; he had completely forgot he had… guests.

"Hey, man!" The other two were startled at the energy in the blondes voice. Sasuke and Kiba once again reluctantly lowered themselves to eavesdropping.

Naruto continued, glad to hear a friendly voice seemingly for the first time in close to a week.

"Uzumaki!'Naru!'Naruto." A few voices chanted. Naruto laughed, his smile unknowingly catching the other two off guard. "Hey, Hey! What you doin?" He replied.

Gaara had taken over the phone so it was currently between the two, only those talking anyway. "Lunch. It's boring."

Naruto grinned and nodded to himself. "Couse my beautiful face ain't there, huh!" Naruto snorted at the snort he heard, followed by other voices agreeing. "Agreed, it's boring without you."

Naruto didn't reply for a minute, seeming to realize the situation once more. Naruto cleared his throat quietly, willing away tears. "Uh- y-yeah, we all know how much I contribute to your entertainment."

Naruto himself winced at the fake happiness in his voice. Naruto heard shuffling on the other end, he set the phone down and groaned into his hands. Picking it up he talked again, his voice a lot softer than before. "…how are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto pursed his lips, turning his face when he remembered that the other two were still there. He would have glared if he didn't know how taxing this conversation would have been on his already exhausted self. Getting up he sniffled, shoving one hand into the hoodie pocket as he headed to his room, kicking it closed behind him.

"How do you think Gar?"

"What happened?"

"Uh, you know the normal, nothing too exciting."

"Nar."

*Sigh* "Uh, turns out Jiraiya had plans to go visit Grass when we came. Tsunade's my new principal, got into a fist fight with a mutt and came home." He summed up.

Now, most knowing Naruto would think that it was worse than that by the emotion that wasn't residing in his voice and how he summed it up. But Gaara, who's been his best friend for the past four years, knew it was much, much worse. Gaara knew that Naruto had a… sequence, so to speak, to how he would handle his bad days. It was a fairly long process, but knowing Naruto as close as he did knew that it was pretty bad. And he was still in the beginning of the process. As hard as it was to do this, the first stages were the hardest. The ones that the blonde had to do alone.

It was silent for a few minutes, Naruto's resolve started to break slowly as he started to breath heavily through his nose in an attempt to hide his otherwise shaky and wet breaths. He, through the humid that came with being pissed, angry, sad, depressed, humiliated and so much more, he had to breath eventually through a bigger whole then two tiny ones.

Gaaras normally stoic face twitched into a frown, sea foam green eyes dissolving into a caribbean blue, as he was listening to brother in all but blood go into a panic attack. It took a lot for him to have one but they were bad, and it took a lot to break him down. But with all the crap Naruto's been through, it happened more than was probably healthy.

Gaara cleared his throat, not wanting to be seen pitying the blonde, when he heard the first choked sob break through the speaker. "You'll call me soon, Nar?"

Gaara knew he wouldn't get more than a choked hum as an answer so he hung up. Swallowing emotions with practice as he thought of his friend who was once again left alone. A few minutes later he returned to the lunch table, telling his siblings that he wasn't feeling well and had to go home; all the while ignoring panicked questions about their youngest blonde sibling.

Kiba and Sasuke watched entranced as the blondes face glowed with happiness. Kiba felt gut ripping guilt wave through him when he thought of his earlier words to the other. That he wasn't worth any bodies time, that he was trash, his friends were better off without him. He had to look away when the blonde left the room.

Sasuke didn't know what to call this emotion. It was unnamed, he didn't even know if it was right to actually feel anything towards the other. They had literally known each other for about four hours. In that time he knew that the blonde didn't appreciate pity. It was hard though, since he actually liked the kid for one. But… he handled his emotions somewhat similar to an Uchiha. How Sasuke himself, would handle them.

Knowing that, what he would be doing with only the bits he knew about the enigmatic blonde, he would break down. He slightly wondered if it would be a wet or dry break down. If Naruto would yell in hot anger, pushing everyone and everything away. Or if he would scream through raw emotion, secretly craving any support he could receive. Sasuke's stomach seemed to drop.

The ravenette looked at the other boy who's been staring at the wall since Naruto had left the room. From what Naruto had told him, he didn't exactly have anybody. The only people would probably be in Suna, that was a day away when speeding. Naruto didn't have anybody, he realized.

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts when he heard…something come from down the hall. Clearing his throat he looked down. Thinking dryly to himself, Naruto was having a wet breakdown. One where he wouldn't even be mad at anybody or anything directly. Since he had mostly just given up. And all he needed right now, as hard as it was for him to admit through experience, was for somebody to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok. Somebody that he would trust, somebody who had an ounce of an idea of what he was going through. As sad as it was for him to admit, that nobody wasn't going to be around anytime soon.

Kiba and Sasuke both jumped at a phone going off. Sasuke, recognizing the ringtone, answered it. "Hello?"

"Otouto, where are you?"

Sasuke sighed, relieved at who it was. For such an empty place it was hard to stand, he seemed suffocated. "Itachi, can you come get Kiba and I?"

It took Itachi a minute to answer. Being the beloved older brother he was, he was able to read his younger sibling perfectly. "I want an explanation later. Where are you?"

Sasuke sat for a minute, barely able to keep his mouth from dropping to mutter a troubled 'uh?' Kiba, fortunate enough to have picked up on it, tossed a letter that was on the kitchen table to the other. Sasuke nodded it thanks and read the address into the phone. Itachi, troubled about why his brother was in that area of town, answered a questionable HN, before hanging up.

Kiba and Sasuke cleaned up before heading out for Itachi, both digesting the events of the day. However hard it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, there you go. This chapter didn't have a whole lot. It's backstory I guess you could say. Anyway, I want you to realize, that this chapter wasn't aimed to make Naruto look weak or anything along those lines in anyway. Just depression, a bad day and everything catching up I guess. The next chapter will be pretty interesting I think.

Itachi and Naruto, is going to take time, but they'll meet fairly soon.

Thanks, XOXO!


	3. Chapter 3

Longtime no see, ne? Uh, welp. I'm just going to let you get to your reading. I hope you like this. I don't know when I'm going to update my other stories. I had this chapter done for a few months now, but I wanted to write chapters for my other stories but that didn't work out so I decided I might as well put this up. Thanks, review (:

\- .-

Both Kiba and Sasuke didn't notice the downpour as they waited outside of the apartment complex. They were too occupied thinking about the day they had. They had a new student, obviously. Kiba was an ass undoubtedly, though the same could be said about Sasuke seeing as he didn't say or do anything.

But they did like Naruto, both felt regret at what they did/ didn't do but they couldn't change anything about it now. They could only hope that they could have another chance to be his friend, however they really wouldn't blame him if he stayed as far away as possible from them from now on.

They robotically made their way to the car, Itachi had picked them up, when the horn went off. Both ignored the elder, not exactly intentional but they were currently occupied. It was hard, from what they gathered, which wasn't a lot considerably; Naruto was relatively alone.

The whole mess with the principle, they knew each other. Naruto's guardian, whoever he is; according to Tsunades and Narutos fight earlier his name was Jiraiya, he was never home. He left Suna, unwillingly as he didn't have a say seeing as he was a minor.

He was pretty much alone, and they made his new life harder singling him out the way they had. Sasuke, in his muttering, spoke under his breath. "Shit."

Itachi, having heard and was growing slightly uncomfortable in the tense silence spoke. "Does this have to do with you getting beat up in the locker room?"

Both boys snapped, filling with an emotion that could be simply classified as dread. Itachi, seeing as they were wanting to know more continued. "The schools been talking about it. Some new kid just started beating you up. Is it true?"

Itachi wasn't one for rumors, he really didn't like them, never saw a point. But when three kids, including his brother who was said to be there was gone… He didn't know what to think. But with the bruises on Hanas brother, he would have to say that there was at least a fight.

"W-what else are they saying?" Kiba whispered breathlessly. Itachi slightly rose an eyebrow sensing the fear, of all things in his voice. "Why? Did somebody seriously-"

"Itachi! What else did they say?" Sasuke, didn't quite yell but it was louder than his usual tone. Itachi slightly jumped, turning on the blinker to pull into the school.

"I don't really know. Just that some kid jumped you. The other students say that it was brutal, like he went beast or something. What happened?"

Neither answered, and none made a move to get out. Kibas breath started to come out quicker, and Sasuke started to laugh to himself. "Wow, this is great Inuzuka. Great, really."

Itachi rose an eyebrow at his brother, having not seen his sarcastic attitude (at this level) directed to anybody other than him before. Before he knew it they both started shouting.

"It's not like I meant to do it, Sasuke! It- I, I didn't mean to, ok? How do I fix this?"

Sasuke scoffed, turning to face Kiba, "What did he even do to you? His first day, and you- I don't even! God, Kiba!"

Kiba didn't let the tears of panic fall. The sounds of choking from Naruto's room rang in his ears. The near desperate sobs, the happiness that rang through Narutos voice when his friends called… Something breaking. It was all panicked and desperate. And it was his fault.

Putting a hand to his mouth, Kiba resisted the urge to throw bile. Not being able to stop it, he threw open the door and puked. Sasuke, threw open his own door to see if he was ok. Even if Kiba was resident dick today, didn't mean that he wanted the other to die.

Itachi sat with a puzzled expression, only hearing muffles of their talking outside. Shaking his head, knowing his brother and seeing as Kiba just threw up he should probably take them both home. Telling them to get back in the car he sat back down.

Whatever happened, or whatever didn't happen; is probably going to change a few things.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XX

Naruto panted, tear stained cheeks puffing in desperate attempts to get needed air. Straightening up shakily, small sounds continue to come out of his mouth. Eyes were twitching, trying to stop crying; hands shaking.

Naruto had no idea what he was supposed to do. In all his time, being lonely; being overclouded with feelings of sadness, anger, self-hate, loneliness. He had never felt so alone than he did at that moment. Having no control of his mind, breathing escalading to dangerous speeds he lost himself in his past.

He lost his parents in the car accident when he was four, 10-11 years ago. They were going to go down to see where his mother grew up, in Uzu. The excitement was shared with them all, the beaches, the food, architecture, it was said to be like paradise.

The crash was sudden, he didn't know how it happened the only thing he remembered was flying out the windshield. Tumbling, hitting trees, it grew dark. He woke to the sounds of an ambulance on the lone, mountain road. He climbed up the steep hill.

He saw the other car before he saw his own, his parents always told him to help others so when he saw the hand out of the car, upside-down, white Buick, he went to help. He couldn't pull him out, but there were two people in there. A father and a teen daughter. When the sounds of the ambulance came closer his attention was drawn to his fathers bright red truck. It was half the size than it was previously.

The rocky wall, completely crushed his mom between the door and the dashboard. His father, Naruto's breath hitched, his dad was half out the front. The blood, dripping on the dirt road, eyes glazed over much like his own. Arm limp out the window.

Naruto gasped, gritting his teeth through a scream as he threw his arm forward. He took a deep breath, he hadn't remembered that much before. He… he had only remembered the car accident. How he remembered it now, why, he did he didn't know. He, despite all the negative emotions felt, let a sliver of happiness escape him. He remembered what his parents looked like. They weren't imaginary anymore, they weren't blobs of distant memories.

But, his smile dropped. He was still alone, always alone. Bringing his hand down, not registering the blood that dripped down the wall nor his arm. Swallowing, happiness he felt vanishing, he decided not to feel. It was easier, and he was plenty used to it.

Shoving his hoodie sleeves up to his elbow he went to his room. Shoving his way through the boxes, finding the box labels 'PAINTS', he opened it and took it into the living room. Going back, he grabbed one of his larger canvases and set it up. Arms moving with instinct, eyes narrowing in concentration.

Hours later, early morning, he walked back and looked at the piece emptily. The blonde male in the drivers seat, holding the back of his mothers seat. Both were looking back at him with smiles like his own. The rip in the seat of vinyl, having got a hold of his dads pocket knife. The little fox charm hanging from the rearview mirror. The purple clip holding the red-heads bangs back. Dashboard, the edge of the steering wheel, the radio buttons.

The blinding white light coming from the front, that he knew was the car that they hit, or hit them he didn't know.

Narutos shoulders dropped, like the paint brush that was held in his multicolored fingertips. Shuffling back, he hit the couch. Letting his head roll back on the head rest. Blinking blurry eyes, tears or tiredness he didn't know. Naruto welcomed the sleep that came.

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX X

|Three days later|

It was Kibas first day back since getting suspended. His mother, without a doubt, wasn't happy. To be honest neither was Kiba. His mother didn't expect his to start crying though. It took a few minutes to gather her thoughts but before she could speak Kiba started talking about how disappointed he was with himself.

When he started to get more and more frantic his mom gathered him in his arms, not exactly knowing what to do seeing as this had never happened before. When Kiba stopped crying his mother, knowing that she couldn't leave him go unpunished but neither could the problem; told him that he was grounded until he could get Naruto to come over for dinner to apologize.

Kiba only nodded, knowing that he would do whatever he could to get the blondes friendship. And it didn't matter how long it took.

However, as it was his first day back he didn't know if he should be relieved or not that Naruto wasn't here. As the day went on he started to lean towards it not being a good thing. He would rather face Naruto than deal with this.

Everybody was either congratulating him or telling him how bad what he did was. It was honestly about 50/50 with the students. How brave he was for defending himself against the 'monster,' or telling him that he was a massive douche. Which he was, but he didn't want to be. That's why he wanted to find Naruto.

But the blonde wasn't here. He wasn't in first or second period, which Kiba knew they had together. Talking to Sasuke, who also took a couple days off, couldn't find him either. This was getting out of hand and neither knew what to do.

|Next day: October 10|

Naruto rolled off the couch, face devoid of emotion. Taking his phone off the charger he sat up, absentmindedly going through the Birthday Wishes from his friends. They made him happy, but he was too drained to show anything. Luckily today was Friday. He should probably go to school though. He told Tsunade, coincidentally the principle, that they weren't going to have any relationship besides student/ principle. Which wasn't much of one apparently, he mused.

Finishing going through the texts and voicemails, none were from Jiraiya which wasn't a surprise. He went into the bathroom to take shower. He did a lot of painting over the weekend, though he hung up the one he made of his parents when he remembered. It was now the centerpiece in the living room. He drew and wrote a lot. That's what his previous three days consisted of.

The water, once getting off all color, charcoal and the likes, fell to the floor clear again. Washing his hair and body, he stepped out. Tying his bangs back, he brushed his teeth. Wrapping a towel around his waist he rubbed his shoulder, where he knew scars lay. Much like the others that resided here and there across his body he ignored it.

Walking out he pulled out a white T-shirt. Putting on navy blue jeans, he pulled on the checkered converses from the first day (if you could call it that) Grabbing the leather jacket that he got from Kankuro before he left, he put it on, the faint smell of smoke calmed him. Backpack in hand, he skipped eating. He grabbed the keys from the bowl this time.

He was officially 15 after-all.

He didn't pay any attention to the time but it was still dark out, checking on his phone he saw that it barely hit 5:30. His mouth twitched, looking around. School didn't start for another two hours. Getting on his orange and black NINJA, he zipped his jacket and started it.

Driving around, being able to memorize some of the town he was apparently born in. He mused that this was supposed to be his home, if not for the car accident. He probably would have gone to school with Sasuke and Kiba, everyone else that he didn't even know but would have. He found himself in front of an older Ramen stand, that seemed to ring some bells in his mind.

Walking in, once he saw the interior he decided that this is why he always thought of ramen when he remembered his parents. Which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Taking a seat on the booths he figured that it was kinda weird that a ramen stand of all things would be open at seven in the morning.

"Minato?" A voice whispered. Naruto turned, seeing a middle aged man stand with wide eyes. Naruto swallowed, a ring of Tuechi in his mind. "U-uh, n-no. That was my dad though. Minato… Minato was my dad."

The other nodded, "So, you're Naruto?" the blonde nodded. He was startled when the other started laughing, "My, how you've grown! I remember when you were smaller than the stools. You used to come here all the time, with your parents. Oh, I'm sorry. I saw the accident on the news."

Naruto nodded, swallowing the lump that was building in his throat. The other came around the counter, turning on the fryer. "How about a bowl on the house?"

Naruto smiled, or tried to. The other sensing the atmosphere, kept quiet but didn't shy away. Naruto was about to start crying when he tasted it. Having grown used to instant ramen, mainly for it being cheap and always having it, he could tell that this was what started him on the obsession.

Pulling out his wallet, a hand stopped him. "This one is on the house, for seeing one of my favorite customers after so long. I know the high school starts in half an hour so you get going."

Naruto nodded, trace of a smile before the door closed with a ding. Getting back on his bike he drove off to the High school. Pulling into a spot, most kids weren't even there seeing as school doesn't start for another twenty minutes. He debated going back home but told himself that he wasn't a coward. He was used to people not liking him. It was their problem, not his.

Going to homeroom he knocked, shuffling he waited. The door opened by Asuma, who was surprised. His eyes shone with an unknown emotion, waving Naruto inside. There weren't any other students so he sat alone, thankfully. Setting his head down, he feigned sleep.

Naruto mostly ignored peoples whispers as they came in, debating on how he should try this. He didn't want to try anything to be honest, but based on the first day he knew he would have to at least try to not be rude. Even if he didn't do anything the first day. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't go to sleep at all since yesterday around noon, it was catching up to him now.

He was woken up by a knock on the door, looking at the clock he saw that there was only about five minutes before the period was over. Straightening up, as there wasn't a point in going back to sleep. As other kids talked, packing up since the lesson was pretty much over, Naruto listened to the conversation seeing as he never took anything out.

"-he here today? Tsunades been worried since he hasn't been here the past few."

Asuma nodded to the person at the door. "Yeah, he made it today."

The other made a relieved sound, Naruto stopped listening since there wasn't any point. He looked up when somebody poked him in the shoulder. His eyes met onyx, both not giving anything away. Glancing he was also met with emotional brown. Naruto narrowed his eyes, grabbing his bag and stood up.

"Sasuke, Kiba, what do I owe the pleasure?"

They both flinched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, yay! The next few chapters are going to be prewritten. But if you have anything you want to request or the likes than I could put them in when it fits. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter's prewritten*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Kiba made eye contact when they saw the sleeping blonde who's been missing, both overwhelmed with guilt when they saw his exhausted state. There were bags under his cobalt eyes, hair was messy but tied up. Somehow, he pulled the look off without looking lazy, most probably wouldn't even pick up on it but they were looking. They were curious, layered with guilt.

Both seemed to be communicating silently, neither paying attention as it was just Homeroom/ English. Kiba slid Sasuke a note, the latter shaking his head at the predictability.

' _Will you come? To the dinner, at my house when I invite him?'_

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, shaking his head. Kiba gave him puppy eyes, making him roll his eyes but give a slight nod with a shrug. He returned the note.

' _Won't your mom be pissed? Isn't this supposed to be an apology?'_

Kiba was about to write but stopped, seeing Asuma go to the door he just walked over. "Nah, she was too upset that I didn't do it yesterday. She just wants it done."

Sasuke Hn'ed and grabbed his own stuff, bumping shoulders with the brunette he walked over the now awake blonde. He hesitated before poking him in the shoulder. They all seemed to freeze when stormy eyes met their own. They watched as the other stood up.

"Sasuke, Kiba, what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto stated.

They both flinched at the stony tone. They were somewhat secluded in the corner, so most didn't hear or see what was going on. They hoped.

Sasuke swallowed, "We wanted to apologize."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, waving his arms. "You already did."

Sasuke grit his teeth, he never apologized to anybody but at the same time he had never felt the need to do so. Before he could speak up Kiba spoke frantic, pleading, desperate. "Hey man, my mom wants you over for dinner tonight so I can apologize for being a douche. Because I was one, and I'm normally not. But I didn't know how to approach you, so I was being an idiot. I'm usually one of those though. An idiot, I mean. I'm always an idiot, not a douche. So will you please come to dinner?"

It took a second for Naruto to registered what the hell the other said but Sasuke knew, slapping the back of the head of the brunette. Reprimanding him with his eyes they both looked back at the blonde who was looking at them with a look torn between confusion, pain and exhaustion.

Eventually the other shook his head with a sigh and walked out of the classroom quietly. The other two paused, not expecting him to just walk away but soon the other two followed. Kiba started talking again, pleading him to come much to the Sasukes amusement.

They stood by Naruto at he opened his locker, all three seemed to freeze when papers flooded to the floor. Both seemed to know what they were, not wanting the blonde to see they tried to grab them but Naruto was faster.

Naruto though, wasn't surprised as he read them. He's got his share of them before, so he knew what to expect. His mouth tilted up in humor, despite the situation. It was oddly confirming, in its own jacked up way being hated was better than feeling completely and utterly alone. Plus, they weren't even original. He's heard worse, been called worse and done worse than what the notes accused him of.

The other two watched in surprise once again as the other started to laugh. Almost as if this had happened before. Before they knew it Naruto was walking away again, getting his clothes and headed to the gym for PE.

They made it to the locker room, them both following the blonde admittedly like dogs, Gai called out that they were just going to run the whole period. They both groaned at Naruto's indifference. Continuing to talk to the blonde, as if in conversation, they changed. Sasuke could see the well, well-hidden amusement in the blue eyes, at least that's what he thought it was. Making him scoff, he didn't know if it was just him hoping; as odd as that was. But he had a feeling that Naruto forgave them, or at least willing to give them a chance.

Naruto, meeting Sasuke's eyes gave a silent laugh. Sasukes mouth quirked up as Naruto rose an eyebrow at Kiba who had his back turned, telling an overdramatic retelling of a story. Sasuke nodded with a mental smile, he had a good feeling that Naruto was going to be a good friend.

Neither Kiba or Sasuke had Naruto's next class period which was Art, though they showed him where the room was. When asked to see his schedule, Naruto gave it to Kiba stoically, much to both Sasukes and his own secret entertainment as they watched Kiba tire himself out with the sickening sweet niceness.

Most teachers had been briefed on Narutos situation, or at least that he wasn't able to attend the past few days by Tsunade so Kuranai welcomed Naruto into Art without any problems. Naruto appreciated the normal treatment.

After talking with her new student, Kuranai was pleased to have a student who actually knew how to draw and paint. Not that she didn't have talented students, but not all knew that there were different kinds of paintbrushes for different things.

Kuranai normally gave out an assignment on Monday, then it would be due the Friday. She gave Naruto the requirement to work on it over the weekend, not that he minded. He changed his shirt and began working. The period ended much sooner than he would have wanted, seeing as he was in his own world of art and music. Carefully wrapping the canvas in the dried painted fabric, over the piece he hid it and went to put it in his locker.

He was surprised to see Kiba and Sasuke waiting for him outside the room but didn't mention it. Once he got tired of Kibas pestering of wanting to see what was under the cover, he slapped his hands away and glared. He didn't know what to think of the other two right now, too tired to get upset with them.

Putting it away in his locker, he was; much to his annoyance yet amusement seeing as this was normally how he was with the Subaku siblings, pulled away to the lunch room by Kiba with a stoic Uchiha following. Shoved into a seat, Kiba yelling that he would get the blonde food, Naruto blinked.

Sasuke explaining that this is where their 'group' sat, telling him that he should just wait, he went to get his own food. Naruto just blinked at sighed, sitting so he was on the chair, he played with his necklace. The day was turning out better than he had thought, though he was still tired. Kiba reminded him a lot of himself but the brashness on a new level. Sasuke was cool, funny and sarcastic even when the dog didn't notice.

He smiled wistfully, it wasn't the Sand siblings but he wasn't feeling as empty anymore, at least he could feel tired and identify it. He quietly mused to himself. Whatever he was feeling was better than being lonely. His head snapped when a tray dropped on the table. Looking up he saw a teen with a black shirt, green button up over it. Lazy expression and hair that oddly resembled a pineapple.

The other sat down, narrowed eyes but eventually thrust a hand forward. "Nara Shikamaru. You must be Naruto, the one that nobody can stop talking about."

Naruto blinked and shook the hand. "Well you got my name so nice to meet you, I hope." Shikamaru smirked in amusement before systematically sliding over his tray to a bigger teen, who immediately started to eat it in addition to his own, after introducing himself as Akimichi Choji.

Eventually the table started to fill up, some even pulling up chairs. After another minute Naruto was entranced by a bowl of… something. Grabbing the spoon, he emptied it back in the bowl. "What the hell is this?"

His voice cracked but nobody said anything if they noticed.

Sasuke spoke through Kibas cries, "I told you he would want the sandwich." Sasuke sat down next to the blonde, Kiba sitting on the other side. "Though, to answer your question, nobody really knows what that is. It's mostly a dare to see if you can eat it, that's why it's still here. People want to show they can eat it, but everybody just ends up in the nurses."

Naruto's jaw slightly dropped, "That's insane."

Sasuke nodded and bit into an apple, listening to some of the other conversations around the table.

"So, will you come tonight?" Kiba asked, some people stopped their own conversations to listened.

Naruto tilted his head, then shook it. "You know. I'm not sure, I mean…" Before he could continue Kiba spoke up. "Please man! We could do whatever you want after, or nothing at all. Whatever you want, just please? I really am sorry."

Naruto sighed, playing with the… food. Today was a lot better than he thought it would be but that really wasn't saying anything. That didn't change the fact that he was still so _tired_. He really just wanted to go home and sleep. But at the same time, it was his birthday and it really wouldn't be bad to get out of the house. Maybe he would-

Naruto sighed, "I guess-"

Kiba stopped pestering, eyes wide in surprise that Naruto would agree despite him being a douche. Maybe, he had even forgiven him- "I mean, if I don't agree now, you'll just keep annoying me all day. So, I might as well stop you now."

Sasuke choked on the food, Sakura had to pound his back through her own laughter as the rest of the table laughed as well. It took Kiba a minute to realize that the kid was teasing him. Laughing to cover up his own insecurity in the situation.

Naruto sighed as the table laughed. He already regretted agreeing. Even if Kiba and Sasuke weren't being rude today didn't erase the fact that… Naruto groaned. The whole first day back at school, the fight… the words whispered behind his back and the hate notes. Naruto feigned a laugh, closing his eyes so he could hide tears. He couldn't get the voice in his head to stop talking, taunting that he was faking this. That he didn't deserve this.

Not a moment after he had those thoughts he swallowed, mouth firmly closed as his own soup -that was still hot- was poured over his head. The chatter around the table froze before they gasped when the situation dawned on them. Still in shock to react, however.

Narutos lips broke open as a ragged choke escaped him. His eyes were still shut but that didn't stop the tears from escaping. The soup was still somehow hot, which burned Narutos cold state that matched his mood. His hands wiped his eyes free from the food but didn't open them. Gritting his teeth he stood up, the chair flying behind him with a loud scrape.

He turned, prepared to let out some of his emotions but froze. Eyes widened as he took in the figure he hadn't seen in a small handful of years. His mind seemed to spike yet again, this time in slight fear. He unknowingly took a small step back before he feigned courage.

"Auba. What are yo- What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at East Suna-"

Naruto licked his lips, stepping further away instinctively when the other smirked tauntingly at him.

"I could ask you the same thing little fox."

XXX

The lunchroom was admittingly divided by groups of year with smaller groups in-between. In the middle left there was a group of more well known seniors. They had a habit of calling themselves Akatsuki, for whatever reason. They generally liked to mind their own business but some things did generally catch their attention.

Such as when one of the other seniors, who somehow made it that far, went over to the younger years table. Kisame stopped talking when Deidara spoke up.

"Hey, that's Naruto. The kid I was telling you about-"

Itachi turned curious but stopped when he saw Aoba pour food over the new kid. He stood up in shock, appalled by why somebody would do something like that. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

"What the hell!" The blonde in their group stood, along with everyone else. They stepped forward to stop whatever their fellow senior was doing but froze at what they saw when the other kid stood up.

There was a faint door slamming open and closed in the now quiet cafeteria.

The other sophomore backed away from the scene that seemed to do a 180 somehow. Sasuke swallowed, getting pulled back from Kiba who actually looked scared. They unknowingly grouped backwards, away from the two that gathered the rooms attention.

XXX

Naruto could both hear and feel the rooms silence. His heart started to beat faster, remembering Aoba from the system. Admittedly, one of the reasons he never…. He never. Naruto backed further into a wall, seeing two kids follow Aoba up behind him. Aoba laughed, finding this situation humorous.

"Not going to say hi foxy? That's rude you know? I thought we went over this."

Now, for a story going around the whole school, they knew that Naruto was new. But they were getting more entranced and losing their ability to do anything about this situation as it unfolded. Naruto noticed this and spared a small glance at Sasuke and Kiba. It couldn't even count as a look since they didn't meet his eyes.

Narutos heart beat seemed to slow, mind fading into a memory when he was nine. Even before he had Gaara or any memories of sand besides nightmares. Aoba was 13, and had been in the system less than he had been.

Naruto jumped back from the similar caress on his jaw. He, despite this happening before, could hardly believe that the hundred other students weren't doing a damn thing. When the hand wiped some of the food off and curved to his jaw Naruto froze, eyes glazing over at the others similar smirk.

" _If you don't like what they do, change it. That's what you said when we first met. Or are you a twofaced liar?"_

Narutos blinked away the dam of tears, fists tightened at his sides as he recalled Gaaras words. At the time he was hopefully naïve, bordering on ignoring the truth however. But Gaara quite literally beat some sense into him. After that they were brothers and took nothing from anyone.

Naruto slapped the hand away with enough force to make the other lose his balance. Naruto grit his teeth, he was crying but he didn't care. Everything that happened in the boys home came back to him. All the kids ganging up on him, Aoba laughing at his expense. The lying when parents wanted to adopt. The beatings, harsh words-

"Don't touch me again."

The atmosphere in the room changed yet again, blue eyes bled into an indigo. The door opened and footsteps tried to pry their way into the circle of students. Naruto didn't pay any attention however, too busy watching Aoba and the other two. Aoba hesitated, never had the fox done that before.

"I'm sorry, care to repeat that?"

"What is going on here!?"

Naruto spared the principle a glance before he cleared his throat. He didn't know what emotion was in her eyes but he didn't want to think about it. He stood straighter, shaking his head and watched as liquid splattered all over. Glancing back ne narrowed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to where he was previously sitting and grabbed his bag. Sasuke stepped forward, having some kind of internal debate but didn't actually do anything. Naruto turned back to the room, his voice cracking when he spoke.

"Nothing Principal Senju, nothing at all."

Naruto summoned enough energy, if only barely, to send Aoba and the other two a warning look- waiting for it to register- before turning and walking out of the silent cafeteria.

XXX

Gaara knew he should wait for Naruto to call him but he was worried. Naruto hadn't replied to any of his friends since their conversation those days ago. It was lunch hour and he and his siblings were trying to decide what to do. When Naruto first told them he was moving they thought he was joking. But two weeks later the blonde was gone and alone. Again.

"We should just call him." Kankuro spoke, but you could trace the desperate tones in his voice.

"I don't know, he's having a hard time and we know that he prefers to deal with it alone-" Temari started but Kankuro over spoke.

"When he was here, we were still there for him! We just didn't bring anything up, and right now he is all alone. You really wanna do that to him!?"

Temari made an angry sound in the back of her throat but Gaara spoke up. Despite being quiet his voice demanded attention and radiated authority. "We're going to call him. We don't even know if he'll answer. But it's his birthday and god knows Jiraiya won't say anything. We'll at least call him and see where to go from there."

After a minute the other two agreed and Gaara called, putting it on speaker. They all held their breath in anticipation.

XXX

Once Itachi snapped out of it he glanced over the room to see what their reactions to the whole scene was. Swallowing he saw that the principle was clearly upset but she had a tendency to always look like that. His eyes drifted to his brother who was now freaking out. Actually freaking out, he blinked. That was a new thing.

"Shit."

He wasn't sure if Deidara meant to be over heard but Itachi had. Looking over at his blonde friend he rose an eyebrow. Deidara looked shocked, running a hand through his hair that was down today, he continued to mutter to himself as he glanced around the silent room.

"You three, in my office. Now!" Tsunade seemed to have some sort of handle on herself now. The three who started the scene followed after a small moments hesitation. The lunchroom reigned in silence before a student cursed, sitting down and talked about what had just happened. Others soon followed.

Itachi looked back at his brother who was freaking out once again, about to announce to his friends that he was going to check on his brother. However, Deidara seemed to break out of his trance and ran out, following the other blonde who left minutes ago. Itachi took a deep breath before following at a slower pace, shrugging in reply to his friends silent question.

XXX

Naruto slowed when he got to his locker, palming his eyes before scrubbing his face furiously -trying to get the food off it. Swinging open his locker, he shrugged off his jacket and shirt before pulling an old paint driven shirt from art on. (It fell past his thighs.)

Gasping he bent down to pick up another note that fell out. About to thrown it back in he paused, seeing a balloon sticker on the back. Letting out a shaky sigh he set it more carefully in it. Holding his head he counted to ten, trying to clear his mind.

Ignoring his crying he pulled out his mistreated schedule from the locker, relieved to find that Fridays actually ended early for early out. Taking a deep breath again he slinked the floor. Closing his eyes, he thought about what to do.

He could always just go home and talk to Kiba later, maybe?

Naruto let out a whined groan. Pulling his knees to his chest he rested his eyes, deciding to just finish the day. It wasn't like last period can top what's happened so far. Before he could continue those thoughts his phone went off.

XXX

Deidara ran up the stairs, sliding into the locker hall before backing away when he saw Naruto. He seemed to be talking on his phone, which was held loosely in his lap and on speaker. Deidara was about to walk away but froze, feeling a million times worse when he heard the conversation.

'-ruto, Happy Birthday!'

'Happy Birthday!'

Naruto let out a breathless laugh. Head hitting metal as he looked up the ceiling. "Hey, guys."

Deidara rubbed his temple, trying to think how any of this happened to the poor kid. Before he could think any further Itachi came up with a questionable expression. Deidara signaled for him to be quiet before telling him to listen. Itachi rose an eyebrow but followed.

Peering down the hall the two watched Naruto who looked like he had been through hell and back.

"How have I been?"

There were affirmative sounds from the other end that made Naruto laugh again bitterly.

"Never better. I mean, I decided to go to school today. That was a major plus. I had two people who wouldn't stop following me, one was the mutt who I fought with before. Then, -you'll love this guys,' I got some love letters. Remember those, ah- don't they just bring back memories?"

There were gasps, but neither of the elder teens knew if it came from them or not.

'-Naruto?'

The blonde continued but stood up and picked through his locker. Getting a rag out he spot cleaned his leather jacket.

"I had PE, then Art, which was probably the best thing so far to happen in this godforsaken place. Then lunch. And you won't believe what happened then!"

Deidara winced at the fake enthusiasm, eyes shut to prevent tears from happening because hell, this was turning out to be worse then he thought. Turning back he found he missed a part.

"I met Aoba guys! Isn't that great!?"

The elder teens felt a sense of dread at the phones silence before they started shouting through the phone. Naruto ignored this all as he tied his hair into a pony tail with the help of the locker mirror.

'Naruto, what the hell!?' 'What's that asshole doing there?' 'What did he do?'

'Just come over! We can figure something out. Just don't- Aoba-'

The blonde let out another wet laugh, shutting the locker door he threw his food stained shirt in a trash bin and picked up his bag. As he continued his faked enjoying this conversation he made his way down the hall towards the two eavesdroppers who were too enthralled to move.

"Though, I also got drenched in my lunch which was exciting. I only have one last class, then I'll go home and enjoy some silence. It's not like Jiraiya would be there, you know? Anyway, I gotta go the bell just rang."

You could hear shouts of protest before Naruto ended the call. As the blonde turned, the thought came to Deidara and Itachi that there was no way they could come up with an excuse for being right there. Naruto, however, didn't look the least bit shocked. If anything it was the exact opposite.

Putting on his wide (fake and worn) grin, Naruto asked rhetorically. "Ne, you want an autograph? Show off how you confronted the monster and survived? You want to paint the word embarrassment on my forehead? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Naruto ended with a clap. The two stayed silent, having no idea what to say. Naruto just laughed, tears falling from the worn indigo blues. "No? Well how about this?"

Turning to Itachi Naruto generally gestured to his varsity jacket. "From what Sasuke told me, you're his brother right? Captain of the football team, names Itachi?"

Not waiting for an answer, mostly since it was self explanatory, since they looked so much alike- Naruto continued. "Then can you tell him to leave me alone? Same for you, though I have no idea why you came up here. It would be better for everybody to leave me alone."

Naruto then walked away without another word. The two followed him with their eyes. The blond opened a door right before the bell rang. Snapping them out of their funk.

Taking a deep breath Deidara met Itachis eyes who somehow looked more troubled then he felt. Though, they shared the same thought.

"Fuck."

XXX

Computer tech, the last period of the day was spent splendidly by Naruto who stayed in his own private corner. Succeeding in ignoring Shikamaru, who granted didn't try very hard to get his attention. He just stayed on his own computer, listening to music and finished his assignment in peace.

Naruto continued to listen music as he left, though he saw Kiba trying to make his way through the crowds. Ignoring him, Naruto made his way outside and through the parking lot. His bike had got a lot of attention, people still staring at it, and started whispering to themselves who owned it.

Naruto gripped the handles before driving through the miscellaneous students and onto the main street. He didn't go home though. As far as he knew, he didn't even have a home. Suna, it had Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

But-

He couldn't drag them down with his problems. Barely a week away and they were already worried about him. He had to grow up, he was hours away from them now. He was alone, and he had to do with things alone now. He couldn't rely on them, it wasn't fair to him or them.

-That much he knew.

But what he could do now? He had no idea. Looking around he found himself at an older park. He didn't know how long he had gone but he didn't recognize the area. Though, it wasn't saying much. Pulling onto the grass, Naruto got off the bike.

The swing was rusty but worn, comfortable. One hand holding the chain he looked around. He had no idea how the hell he got here but it looked like the middle of nowhere. Scoffing to himself, he closed his eyes and took out the headphones and listened to whatever.

Time passed as he hummed along with the instrumental piece. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes, noticing that it was already dark outside. Looking down at eye level he blinked. Then blinked again.

"What the-?"

It seemed that the fox had the same idea. Tilting his head to the side, Naruto unknowingly following the action. Eyes widening he gave a slight chuckle. Hesitantly he drew his hand from the chain and rested it a foot or so in front of the fox. Both doing mental evaluations of the other.

The fox was pretty small, only about a foot long. Naruto knew next to nothing about foxes. Butt was able to identify it as a red fox breed. The paws looked a darker color, nearly black; same as the ears.

Naruto let out a small smile when the fox nuzzled his hand. Fingers curling, he began to scratch the ears. The foxes back leg twitched as it gave out a happy mewl. Naruto let out a wet laugh, getting to his knees. The fox leapt at him and licked his tears. Narutos smile broke, tears coming harder but the fox didn't seem to care. If anything it seemed to have been the opposite.

Naruto returned the awkward embrace the fox had on him before he turned on his back, the fox curling on his stomach. Woodchips dug into his neck but Naruto didn't care. The lamppost that lit the park were either too far away, dull or broken and the stars were beautiful. Not nearly as pretty as they would have been in the sand dunes but they were close enough.

Sunas highschool, had an astronomy class, he mused in remembrance. Both he and Temari took the course and enjoyed it, Gaara and Kankuro hadn't cared. Though, they did go out camping with them on the weekends when they went. They actually did that before the course, but it had become a routine as time had passed.

Naruto didn't know how long he had laid there but he was tired and unless he planned on sleeping in the park, which he was definitely considering. He should leave. However, the fox didn't seem to like that. It bit at the blondes jeans and he was too tired to yell, instead he just stared at it with a raised eyebrow.

The fox sat down with a yip, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto continued to watch it, taking a step but stopped when the red creature resumed it's previous biting and yapping activities. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to think what to do. He sat back down and opened his backpack.

Since he and the Sabuko siblings often did crap together on the beck and call, they all often had food in their backpack. And luckily enough, the habit wasn't broken. He pulled out a granola bar, an orange and a chocolate bar. He spread the rest of his books out, boredom drawing him to look at what courses he was actually taking. He was about-

Naruto blinked confusedly, looking down he snorted. The fox licking chocolate off it's nose, eyes lit almost as bright as the stars as it took off running in large circles. Naruto laughed despite himself, peeling the orange he popped a piece into his mouth. He grabbed the English folder and flicked through it before doing it with the others.

Math, English, History, Bio, Art, Computer Tech, Free Period and… a writing class.

Narutos mouth tilted in humor. Seemed the school was easy going, if a little boring. He snorted, that's what he would have thought but he knew differently. He popped another orange slice in his mouth and packed his bag. He really wanted to get into his bed, having been on the couch the past few days.

He swung the backpack over his shoulder as he dug his key out of his pocket. Right before he could get on his jeans were pulled back. He cursed, half a second before he regained his balance. He exhaled heavily, turning and was about to try and explain to the fox that he had to go but froze.

The foxes hazel green eyes were wide and sad.

Naruto had been around animals often. He had seen animals sad as well. He wasn't as much as an animal fanatic as Gaara, but he didn't exactly like looking at sad animals. Or people, he didn't like people in pain since he was familiar with it in general. With that in mind he squatted, holding his hands out. The fox nuzzled his hand before curling at his toes.

Naruto frowned, wondering what was up with it but he understood one thing.

"You're not gonna let me leave, are you?"

The fox merely looked at him, the sky then curled back up. Naruto clicked his tongue and stood up. He ignored the yapping as he zipped up his jacket about three quarters. He bent back down and lifted the fox, gently pushing it's face away when it tried to lick his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes, the green hazel seemed to tear up again. Naruto only shook his head.

"If you bite me, I will throw you off my bike. We clear?"

The fox yipped as Naruto pried it into his jacket. If fit surprisingly well and seemed content. Naruto snorted again, sitting on the bike and started it. He looked down and, despite his best efforts, smiled at the foxes ears. The kits back was to his chest so Naruto couldn't see it's expression but when he started to go slowly down the road, the fox made what he presumed to be happy sounds so he had no problems.

XXX

Welp. This chapter is longer then the last, so that's good. The next chapter is pretty much good to go, I just need to decide when to put it up. Hoped you guys like it. I plan of having things pick up a bit within a chapter or two. I think (think) that Jiriaya will make his entrance near the Halloween party.

You guys should let me know what you want me to do with him though. What kind of relationship the two will have. I personally love Jiriaya as a character, even if he's an ass in my story.

Let me know! XOXO, see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto groaned, swatting at the disturbance near his face. He heard a yip, bolting up he looked at the fox who was glaring through sad eyes. Naruto gaped, drawing the fox back to his chest. "Shit, sorry. I forgot that you were here."

The fox seemed content after it bit at his fingers which Naruto growled about. The fox otherwise, had no issues running around the still unpacked apartment in glee. Naruto huffed and rolled out of bed. He wiped his eyes as he yawned, pajama pants treading under his feet. Naruto scratched his stomach as he walked into the kitchen, only to turn back and grab his phone.

Naruto frowned, growling playfully at the fox who was prancing on the couch. Naruto huffed, why he brought the fox home he had no idea, but he doubted he could get rid of it now. He glanced at it again before googling red foxes and seeing what he could find.

He then spent the next hour trying to find something in the apartment that it could eat because, apparently, chocolate wasn't good for them. Eventually, Naruto fed it an orange and granola, which the closest thing he came to nuts. The fox didn't seem to mind a bit.

Later, Naruto risked a shower as he thought about what to do. It was Saturday, which he was thankful for because now that he wasn't exactly alone, he had a fox now thank you very much, he wanted to be away from people.

However, it seemed that foxes needed stuff so he had to run to a pet store, where he had no idea where one even was. Emptying out his backpack, he tucked the fox (making a mental note to give it a name), back into his jacket as he sped off on his Ninja.

Thanking Google, Naruto stopped in front of an exotic and domestic pet shop that was a few miles from his house. He played with the foxes paws, hanging out of his jacket in an attempt to look around. Naruto eventually found an employee which looked somewhat disturbed about seeing a fox like that but neither Naruto or the fox currently cared.

"Hey, can you tell me what a fox needs… and if possible the gender?"

The clerk gaped before nodding and helped him out. An hour and a half later, Naruto was back on his ninja with his backpack filled with stuff. Years ago he had gotten one of those swiss backpacks that had fifty and a half pockets so he was able to carry everything ok. Even if it was more than a few years old, it worked well enough for him.

The fox was now following him, going from ahead and behind him as Naruto made the stairs up to the apartment. He swung the somewhat heavy backpack over his shoulder as he unpacked his purchases on the kitchen counter. He opened the bag of treats and threw one behind him, laughing to himself when he heard the scuffle with the kitchen chairs.

Taking a deep breath Naruto shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, turning around and opened his eyes. Boxes were pushed up against the walls, very few even open. Naruto took a few deep breaths, willing away tears before he clapped his hands and (as Gaara had instructed as his best friend come brother come occasional therapist), talked.

"Well, Kyu, -can I call you Kyu?- We are stuck here. Soo, we are going to make the most of it. We are going to get through this, just as we have everything else. Deal?"

The fox seemed to like its name as it yipped in agreement. Naruto laughed, both of them pretending his voice hadn't cracked just about the entire time he spoke. Naruto decided to start with the box closest to him and began to unpack. All the while, mentally telling himself 'baby steps, baby steps,' as he conversed with Kyuubi, or Kyu for short.

They took a break hours later, the kitchen and bathroom completely done, being halfway through with the living room. He had rearranged the furniture from how Jiraiya had designed it. It was beginning to accent the painting he had done of his parents but otherwise, the place still had a lot of work to do.

He couldn't decide where to put Kyu's stuff. But eventually decided to put the designated bathroom stuff (cat litter in one of the cardboard boxes trimmed down) on the fire escape while the food was in the kitchen and the toys otherwise all over the place.

Kyu had her own food from the store as the clerk recommended and Naruto made himself a sandwich. He was more pleasant than he had been the past few days, having talked all his woes out to his new pet fox. He decided that Kyu made a great conversation partner.

He wanted to get everything unpacked today so he could relax tomorrow, even though it was hot and he was tired. Despite it being October, the weather was in the 70s with a breeze. He made sure the kitchen was clean of dirty dishes as he made his way back into the living room.

He had pushed most stuff he didn't know or care about what to do with into the hermits room but otherwise actually enjoyed himself. He could pretty much design it however he wanted. After about another hour, the living room was done and he spent another half hour setting up the gaming and TV systems.

Kyuubi deemed it time to take a nap, so Naruto moved her onto his bed as he turned on some music. He spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking, moving and designing the apartment before he took another shower and fell asleep.

Naruto was resolutely ignoring his phone. Which honestly meant ignoring Suna and co but he had to figure some things out. He had finished his room the previous night but was too tired to work on the last room which he claimed. Jiraiya wasn't here, never was, if he wanted to argue about who should get the third room then so be it. It was still his art studio no matter what the MIA writer liked to think.

Now, Naruto was working on his art project that was do the next day, seeing as he had finished everything else he needed to do and art was never homework because it was fun. Kyu had run out the fire escape several times. Naruto was extremely nervous, despite just getting the fox, the first time but she always returned after she had enough fun at the nearby park area.

Though, for the assignment, Naruto ended up changing what it was several times. Well, to be honest, Kyu had tripped Naruto just the right moment to send the paint flying onto the canvas. Naruto yelled, Kyu yipped and they agreed to have her not by his feet when he was working. Both were happy with the arrangement.

After looking at the directions Kuranei had given him, which contained a theme and what materials needed to be used. This weeks theme was, in coordination to Halloween, what people feared. Naruto was glad it was pretty broad and this actually challenged him. While he would never say flat out what his fears were, he had no problem showing them. Mainly because they were hard to read unless you knew him.

He began to sketch out ideas before he decided on what to do. He kept telling himself that this was just one project, one of a routine in fact, but as of recent events, he couldn't help but be drawn to the theme.

In the end, he decided on drawing a fox, oddly enough. He had no idea where it came from but he liked it. A lot. He'd heard of artists having a hit on inspiration and spend weeks to months devoting their time to it and he was torn between excitement and dread that his hit when it came through an assignment to fear…

He finished the painting though, on a bigger than assigned 18 x 24 sized canvas. After words, admiring it for all of five minutes before drawing out more sketches. Kyu returned late into the night and had the nerve to glare him to get into going to bed. He forewent a shower, barely remembering to set his alarm before he fell asleep exhausted.

The story and experience with both foxes seemed to drive the schools incidents out of mind as he actually was anxious to show his teacher. He was generally very confident in his work, whether it be written or painted, drawn or whatever. But this felt important to him, almost as important as the one he did of his parents and that was saying a lot.

Luckily the school was pretty empty for a Monday morning so Naruto had no problems waiting. He had a grey painted hoodie with the hood thrown up, covering his hair as it was two sizes two big. He probably wasn't looking his best, he woke up a couple hours before his alarm and had sketched some more before realizing that Kuranei may have been at the school.

Only to stand here for almost fifteen minutes, Naruto actually began to wonder in somebody had just forgotten to lock it, but he eventually saw other people. Only for his nerves to skyrocket and tried to stay in the still dark part of the hall. As more and more people started to come in, Naruto uncharacteristically seemed to shrink into himself. He found that at the moment he didn't care.

Soon enough he saw an exhausted Kuranei coming down the hall with a cup of coffee that was fairly large compared to the woman. He shook his head, hands suddenly growing sweaty as he regripped the canvas. Her eyes drooped and actually started to fall, Naruto blinked and dropped the canvas, running and caught her before she fell. She gasped and righted herself, red faced with embarrassment.

Naruto only smiled to her, eyes lit with understanding. Under all his shot nerves, he was tired as well, but… Ah, you get used to it.

"Kuranei-sensei, can I talk to you?"

Kuranei nodded, rubbing her eyes. The fall was rather embarrassing and she could only imagine how bad it would have been if she had actually fallen. She looked at Naruto, who was dressed in rather comfortable clothes and she felt a pang on jealously, mentally cursing the schools employment dress code. His words registered after a minute, he had started to look at her worriedly, but she smiled.

"Of course, let's get in the art room and you can tell me what's wrong."

Naruto bit his lip anxiously, grabbing the canvas that was luckily not harmed. He grabbed it, adjusting the covering and followed her through. He shut the door and set it down by his legs as he gave the teacher a minute to wake up. Eventually she to face him, putting the empty cup on her desk.

"What can I do for you this fine morning, Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath, shuffling his feet in sudden nervousness. "I-uh, the project you gave me Friday, it was due today and I, I-I finished it. I enjoyed it as well, cause I really enjoy art, painting and drawing particularly. I'm also confident in my abilities as an artist. I don't know why but-but this last assignment you gave us. I-it got me thinking and I wanted a second opinion about it."

Kuranei rose an eyebrow and nodded. He seemed nervous for some reason, but with the rumors and stories about him circulating around the school, she could only imagen what he was nervous about. "Ok, though considering what I saw of your skill alone a couple days ago, I'm certain it'll be amazing."

Kuranei wasn't expecting the smile that came her way. She took half a second to wonder why then realized that she had never seen the kid smile, granted she had only known him for a very short time period but, dang. However small the smile was it was bright. She unknowingly relaxed some.

Naruto puffed his mouth, exhaling as he grabbed it again, taking off the sleeving but keeping it towards him. He stared at it, balancing on one foot as he scratched his calf. He turned to her, willing away any nervousness before he turned it. Only for her to be quiet. Which he wasn't expecting.

Kuranei folded her arms, being patient enough for him to show her. She blinked when he turned the canvas and froze. She had taken art all through Jr high and Highschool. She had also majored in art with a minor in history in college. And now as teaching. She had always seen good and bad art. Great art, even, no matter how rare it was.

But this..?

Her mouth dropped open walking forward, not even noticing the blondes face morph into extreme nervousness. She bent down, looking at it closer. She shook her head in disbelief, there was no way he did this.

"Where did you get this?"

She didn't even sound upset, just in awe with this piece he had found.

Naruto blinked, completely confused before he understood. "I-I, uh. I painted it."

Kuranei stood, arms crossed and studied him. After they stared each other down for a minute Naruto realized that she really didn't believe him. While most would take that as an insult, which he did but, he decided to take it a different way. He smirked, glad he wasn't the only one sucked into this theme for a moment.

She took the painting albeit hesitant at the smirk he gave her. She glanced back at it, looking back at the blonde who was pulling out two notebooks. His eyes lit with excitement that was still shadowed but nervousness but he didn't seem to pay any attention to it.

"I can show you may other sketches for it, if you want. I know that artists often have bouts of inspiration, but this is the first time I felt it. Here."

Kuranei took the first notebook and fingered through it. Or tried to. She eventually turned back to the first page, it was brand new, she noted. Like he had said, they all fit the same theme, but they were different enough to vary. Kuranei walked back, sitting on one of the large tables, studying each piece before moving on to the next.

Naruto watched his teacher in anticipation. His feet shuffled and he met the teachers eyes when she glanced up. "May I see your other notebook?"

Naruto paused, confused before he shook his head. "Ah, sorry. This is my old one. It doesn't have any on your assignment. And even then- Why? Are-are they bad?"

Kuraneis eyes widened at his audacity. "Are you kidding? These are amazing! All of these are… it's hard to explain, but they have a different more intimate feel to them. I would like to see any other pieces you can show me."

Naruto blinked, face blushing as he looked away. He sighed, regripping his notebook. It was rather personal, more for writing than it was for drawing. He had left that one at home since the notebook Kuranei had still had void pages. But…

"I, I can show you some pieces I took on my phone. This journals more for writing then anything else and I-"

"You write as well?"

Naruto looked back at her extremely excited face. Naruto pursed his lips, "I-I do, it's not nearly as good as my paintings or drawings but I do write."

Kuranei studied him in confusion. Naruto, however, was lost in thoughts regarding his writing. Jiraiya, was a writer. Mostly for porn, but his first book was what got Naruto writing years ago. Before he started art, he never parted with a pencil. It was-

"I would still like to see your other pieces, though if I may. You really do have talent and I doubt you are any less a writer than you are an artist. I also doubt that this class can teach you anything."

Naruto blinked, throwing his hood back and scratched his hair which showed paint speckled threw it. Kuranei smirked, looking at the charcoal that littered his neck, as well as the paint. She sighed, "As much as I would love to have you here as a student, you know everything this class covers. This is an Intro to Art course, this notebook alone already has pencil, charcoal and pen. This painting is better then my seniors can do on a good day. Unless you change to a more specified art course or a higher level, I don't think you'll learn anything and even so I doubt that."

Naruto twitched his mouth, pulling up his phones gallery before handing her the phone. She took it in pleasant surprise, not actually believing that he would show her since teens were so protective of their electronics. Naruto watched her in thought, laughing to himself at her expressions before sighing. He pulled the sleeve back over the foxes canvas. Putting his two notebooks/ journals back into his backpack.

"Well, I enjoy art too much to not take it. What would you suggest I do?"

Kuranei looked at him then back at the phone, eyebrows furrowed before smiling at his phone and giving it back, folding her arms. "I can understand that and right now, I want you to promise me that you won't give it up, no matter what. You're too talented to let it go to waste."

Naruto looked down, biting his lip to hide a smile. He looked back and nodded, making her smile and let out a relieved breath, for whatever reason.

"Ok, so for you though… I think there's a couple things we could do. I would need to talk to your counselor and probably the principal but for you… I think it may actually be best if you switched to a more advanced class, for credits to match your skill level, but we can do it more individualized. If that makes sense."

Naruto nodded gratefully, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets before throwing the hood back up. "I would appreciate it."

Kuranei nodded, "Great, I'll take care of anything and let you know what the plans are sometime over this week. Other then that…"

Naruto watched her, looking at the door when the bell rang and people started to shuffle in. He turned back, letting her finish what she wanted to say.

Kuranei bit her lip, wondering if this was even acceptable to ask before she realized that Naruto wouldn't take it the wrong way, "You have a painting that was on your phone, it was a realism of a forest and a road. I was wondering if I could have it."

Naruto blinked, peering at her beneath his bangs and hood in surprise. "Uh, you want one of my paintings?"

Kuranei looked away in embarrassment and slight exasperation. The kid didn't have a clue how talented he was.

"Yes, I would. If I can't it's ok, I was just wondering. I cou-"

Naruto let out a small laugh, surprising her. He shook his head before looking back at her. People were starting to shuffle in and Kuranei, while knowing that she should just let him get to class, led him to her desk in the corner.

"As much as I would have loved to give you that painting in thanks, I no longer have it. Its from a small mountain path that my friends and I took a couple years back. I gave it to one of them only a week or so ago, but I would love to paint you something in thanks."

Kuranei looked sad as he spoke until the end and shook her head, "I don't know what I did to earn your gratitude, but don't worry about it."

Naruto shook his head, defiance lighting his eyes. "Well, I'm sure you've heard stories about me since I came here and your assignment that you've given me probably made me the happiest I've been for a couple weeks now. So please, let me do something for you."

Kuraneim knew what he was talking about for the most part but knew that more was going on that she knew about. Either way, it seemed like he wanted to so who was she to decline?

"Ok, if you insist I'll let you."

Naruto grinned, making sure his back was to the room. The second bell just rang and classes were supposed to have started. "What do you want?"

Kuranei smiled, glad that he was happier than he was when he first came in. She thought back to all the ones he had done and shook her head. She had no clue. "You're talented, I'll let you surprise me."

Naruto nodded, "Great, it'll be done sometime this week."

Kuranei shook her head amused, grabbing a piece of scrap paper and writing him a note. She knew that he was in Asumas homeroom, since the two dating and the topic of the new, fairly mystery, student came up in topic.

"I don't want you to do this if you only feel the need to."

Naruto took the note, reading it before tucking it in his pocket, with his hands. "I want to. Thanks, Kuranei-sensei, I should probably get to class."

Kuranei nodded, watching how every head in her class turned to see who she was talking to before talking to each other how they had seen Naruto, who had caused not one but two scenes in the school in a basis of a week. The comments were harsh, which made the teacher frown. Fifteen minutes of talking to the blonde and she was well aware that all the comments were false.

"Pencils out, we're taking a test!"

The groans made her smile as she leaned back in her chair. She had to come up with something to test them on because she never did tests, she didn't like them. But they didn't need to know that.

XXX

The classroom quieted, all watching as Naruto came in. A spell seemed to break when the grey hooded figure stepped in, walking to Asuma and handed him a note. They all watched as the student removed his hood, walking to his desk in the corner. Before they could even start talking, Asuma grabbed their attention again, continuing the barely started lesson.

Naruto ignored everyone, though listened as Asuma spoke as he pulled out his journal. He had many, many notebooks and journals, never being able to get rid of them unless… who was he kidding he barely ever got rid of them. He grabbed the only other binder that he had organized over the weekend to hold folders for each of his classes.

He kept his face neutral, trying to pay attention as the teacher explain what was happening school wise this week before having them diagram sentences. Which was both boring and easy, for the blonde. He glanced at Asuma before putting in his headphones and listening to music. He every so often glanced at the board and filled in what he needed but otherwise played around in his journal. His mind replayed what he had talked to Kuranei about.

Before he knew it, the bell rang and class began to file out. He packed up, glad that Sasuke and Kiba weren't talking to him but by the glances they continued to throw him, they were planning on trying to. He didn't exactly run but he was soon lost in the mass of students.

He had washed his PE clothes over the weekend so he didn't need to go to his locker, instead headed for the gym where he was the first one there. He was in the process of changing when somebody called his name. He hesitated before pulling his arms through his shirt and pulled it down, turning to face the older blonde but didn't say anything.

Deidara was normally pretty social and didn't hesitate on what he wanted to say but Naruto was different. He paused before shuffling forward and put on a smile that, by the look Naruto was giving him, was complete BS. He sighed, deciding to just be straight with the kid and sat on the bench as the other slowly put on his gym shoes.

"Are you planning on coming to the dance this week?"

Naruto despite himself snorted, "Hell no."

Deidara took a deep breath, "The seniors are organizing it, so it should be fun. You should totally come, un!"

Naruto looked at the ceiling, wrapping his hair in a knot before tying it off with the band around his wrist. "Deidara, stop. I told you to leave me alone and I would appreciate it if you listened."

Both blondes stared at each other, the other kids seemed to leave them alone. Naruto shook his head, putting everything in his locker and shut it. Deidara watched him about to leave but stood up with a curse. Naruto glared at him, ripping his arm off the others grip and turned, eyes not heated but iced.

Deidara swallowed and pulled something out of his back pocket and handed the other an envelope that he took after the elder glared. Deidara heaved a sigh, "Oi, if your done changing, leave! This isn't a circus, un!"

Naruto looked at him with an unidentifiable emotion but Deidara rather watched the others leave until he was satisfied that enough kids had left. He ran his fingers through his ponytail before looking back at the other. Deidara sat down on a bench, thinking about what to say.

"I'm sorry Itachi and I eavesdropped Friday, I wanted to see what was wrong and he followed. When I heard you on the phone, I was about to leave but then I heard that it was your birthday."

Narutos mouth dropped, looking at the other incredulously before gripping the envelope tighter and looked away in disbelief when the other continued.

"I didn't know what to do, or say, un. But Itachi had this idea of getting you a present. After we went back to our lunch table, Itachi shared what he had learned from his little brother. I remember you saying that your guardian made you move, and Sasuke said that he often wasn't home from what he gathered. So we all, Itachi, our friends and I, got you a gift."

Naruto blinked, sitting next to the other. His eyes lost the freezing glaze and Deidara felt like he could breath better. The bell rang and Naruto felt that he was going to be late to a class once again but found that he didn't care.

"I-I'm sorry that I was rude to you Friday. You've been nothing but nice to me and you didn't deserve it. But I was being serious when I said that you should leave me alone, you didn't need to do this."

Deidara frowned, forcing the envelope back to Naruto who frowned right back. "I do owe you an apology, I shouldn't have eavesdropped and as a senior and as your friend (he ignored the youngers incredulous look) I should have stepped in. I was just shocked that Aoba did that. I'm sorry, un."

Naruto blinked, looking away. He was getting really tired of crying. He shook his head, not knowing what to say. But the other continued to speak, though on a happier note it seemed.

"We didn't know what to get you though. We had to force some of them to participate but most didn't care. We're all going to take you out to eat tonight. Kisame wanted to give you a fish, which we thought was weird. Not as weird as Sasori though, he wanted to give you a doll. I-"

Naruto cut him off, hesitant amusement laced in his otherwise dry voice. "Thank you for the offer but no. I want to be left alone and you don't want to get involved with me."

Deidara looked at him, after a moment Naruto looked back at him. They held contact for a moment before Deidara stood, grabbing the others arm. Naruto slid the envelope back into his locker and let the other drag him wherever.

"Fine, not tonight. We'll take you out after school tomorrow. No buts, un! So, the dance this weekend. It'll be so much fun, so I expect to see you there, un!"

Naruto shook his head, sighing in resignation. He let Deidara explain to the teacher why they were late. Gai only shouted about youth and friendship. Naruto was glad that he was placed on a team for basketball with no further questions. He didn't have to talk to anybody, not that many tried but all was well. Sasuke and Kiba were both on the other court and he counted himself a bit lucky. Before he knew it, he was back in Kuraneis class.

Kuranei was much more awake then earlier, and she greeted him warmly before showing him his now assigned seat. It was near the back, which was generally empty. Naruto noticed and appreciated her gesture. If students wanted, they could show their artwork from the past week. She looked like she wanted to call him out but he just gave a slight shake of his head. She didn't look particularly happy but agreed. Even though her reluctance was obvious.

After that she gave the weekly lesson which was a new technique. They were going into crosshatch shading. Naruto found it as a nice lesson, even though he already knew how to do it and he didn't personally like crosshatch. After that, she assigned the weeks lesson. Pretty general, as a monster. But Naruto was once again excited as he began to think about what he could do.

There were only a few minutes left and he decided to wait until lunch or he got home to work on it. He also had Kuraneis, he mused. He opened his backpack and hesitantly grabbed the envelope that Deidara gave him the previous period. He glanced around, seeing people either work on the assignment or talk the rest of the period. He sighed, opening it.

The front was pretty typical for a birthday card, but he found himself appreciating it more then he would have thought. It was blue, red and green that just said HaPpY BiRtHdAy with yellow balloons. He laughed quietly, seeing smiley faces on the yellow balloons in obvious marker.

He opened it, eyes widening at the money that fell out. He put it under his desk and counted it. His mouth gaped at the $100. He quickly folded it, shoving it in the pocket of his hoodie, before reading the rest of the card.

He was surprised by several things as he read it. It was signed by multiple people. Deidara and Itachi. Somebody named Sasori, Hidan, Tobi. There was also a Negato and a Konan. There were some others but he couldn't make them out. He shook his head, putting both the money and the card in his journal for safe keeping. He would need to give it back to Deidara because there was no way in hell that he was taking the money. If he had to, he would do the dinner but he wouldn't take the money.

He came out of his musings when the bell rang. He wasn't very hungry, but he had packed a lunch; mainly so he could avoid the lunch room. He nodded to Kuranei before walking out. He debated on just going to his next classroom and wait or returning the money to the other. Lunch was an hour long so he imagined that he would have time for both.

He took a deep breath before walking into the lunchroom. A few people noticed him and stopped talking but (surprisingly) he went unnoticed for the most part. His eyes scanned the room quickly, trying to get out as soon as he could. His eyes met the table with Sasukes and Kibas friends, luckily the only one who saw him was Shikamaru.

His grey eyes were open with surprise before he tilted his head towards an empty chair at their table. Naruto shook his head, gaining a frown from the other before he tried again. Naruto only repeated the action before looking for Deidara with more urgency.

He let out a small, relieved breath when he spotted familiar blonde pony-tail. He quickly walked towards the table in the back, grabbing his journal from his hoodie pocket, jerking the birthday card out from it that held the money.

He tapped on the blondes shoulder, really not feeling bad as he was interrupting the conversation. He would give the money back and walk out. Easy. No people or further talking, it would be great. He could also go back to planning Kuraneis thank you and his Art assignment.

"I'm not taking this."

Deidaras eyes were wide in surprise when handful of twenties. As if reading Narutos mind, Deidara pulled him down a coincidentally empty seat. Naruto cursed, glaring at Deidara who gave a bright smile, ignoring the others obvious annoyance before turning to the rest of the table who was quiet.

"I'm so glad you're here, un! Ok, introductions guys I'm Deidara-"

"We all know who you are moron, let us introduce us ourselves!"

Deidara glared, "Nobody asked you, Hidan! Anyway, this is-"

Naruto could only sit as the table argued in between their introductions. When they were done, they all looked at him awaiting his reaction but was met with an unamused expression. Naruto nodded, turning to stand up only to have somebody run into him.

Naruto closed his eyes tiredly, feeling his hoody get wet with something else. The only people who noticed were from the seniors table.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, Naruto-san! I really-crap."

Naruto gave another huff, whispers breaking from Deidaras table. Immediately followed by somebody dabbing his hoody in what Naruto could only assume was a napkin. Naruto pushed the hand away, not hard but not gently either.

"It's fine, Uchiha."

The eldest Uchiha blinked, eyes showing apology before he stood straight again. Naruto looked down at his hoody and whined quietly. The light grey jacket was darkened with food smeared on it. He looked up, rubbing his face roughly before he pulled it off, leaving a normal black t-shirt.

He wrapped it up, knowing that if anybody saw then they would find more to say. Before he could walk away again, Deidara pulled him back down and Uchiha took the only spot left, the one next to the blonde. Naruto's face was the definition of exasperated but none said anything about it.

"Eat with us, un!"

Naruto closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm not eating with you guys."

The only one Naruto was paying much attention to was Deidara but he knew others were listening but their lack of conversation. He didn't know if it was the school itself or just this group of seniors that had problems with eavesdropping. With his luck it was the school itself.

"Well, we have options then."

Naruto looked at the elder with something close to dread visible on his features. Deidara smirked slightly, seeing the other start to resign. "You can eat with us now and we'll do the dinner tomorrow or you can go but we'll have the dinner tonight. Either way, you are keeping the money. It's your birthday, un. Or, was."

He nodded after his own statement in confirmation and Naruto groaned, slinking into the seat. He thought it over quickly. He really didn't want to have any dinners with anybody and he still -technically had to get back to Kiba-

"Will Uzumaki Naruto please come to the front office? Uzumaki Naruto to the office, thank you."  
Naruto tiredly peeked through his fingers at Deidara who was openly cursing at the intercom. Naruto gave a resigned sigh, "Guess that's a raincheck."

Deidara tilted his head in his own resignation, waving his hand in a get going but good luck gesture that made the younger huff. The rest of the people at the table could only watch as the blonde was followed by the youngest Uchiha and Hanas brother. Itachi and Deidara only looked at each other before getting up themselves.

They both knew that this probably wasn't the bets idea, lest they hear something but they knew that Naruto didn't want to get hounded. Only Itachi saw the irony in that statement but ignored it.

XXX

Well, I could keep going but I've already added a lot to this when I (probably) should have just started a new chapter. But, the good news is that I'm on a roll with this. So, I will start the next chapter but I'm not making any promises when I'll put it up. And somebody is going to make an enterance in the next chapter. I think you guys will like (HATE) it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
